Fifty Shades Shattered
by jaymelynn143
Summary: Christian kicks Ana out after learning the baby news. What will happen to the two of them and who has it in for both Ana and Christian. Will their love bring them back together or will it shatter both of them.
1. Christian's Anger

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.*****

"Mrs. Jones," I call out as I enter the apartment. She quickly walks into the great room.

"Mr. Grey," she answers looking past me toward Taylor. It was no secret that they were involved with each other to me, but sometimes they could be very obtuse about the whole ordeal.

"What's for dinner?" I ask removing my suit jacket and laying it across the back of my chair.

"Fettuccini" she answers as she walks toward me to probably pick up my jacket, but I hold my hand up for her to let it be. She stops in mid step.

"Okay, carry on." I say as I unbutton my top bottom of my shirt and walk to my study. Anastasia has been acting strange the last couple of days, and it made me feel uncomfortable. I was on the phone when I heard her voice greet Mrs. Jones. I quickly ended the conversation I was having with Ros and headed toward the kitchen area. Ana was laying out the glasses for wine while Mrs. Jones was putting the plates on the table.

"Great, dinner and a show!" I say entering the room and walking up to Ana placing a soft kiss on her cheek. I can see the blush filling up around her cheeks. "That'll be all Mrs. Jones," I say excusing her. I could tell Ana was very nervous now.

"How was your day, Christian?" Ana asks as she sits down in her spot sipping on her wine. She was also pushing her food around on her plate.

"It was long! I settled a couple of accounts, you know just the usual mergers and all," I say as if nothing was wrong with what I did.

"Just another day at the office than!" she says quietly. I have finally had it, her uneasiness was bothering me.

"What's the matter Ana?" I question. She has tears forming in her eyes. Oh no, this must be bad, hundreds of things flash through my mind.

"I'm pregnant," she whispers and I almost don't catch it. No I missed what she just said, but angry Christian didn't miss it.

"What did you just say?" I say angry as hell as I let my fork clatter down to my plate. I was beyond livid and she has the nerves to cry. What the hell was she thinking? Scratch that she wasn't thinking at all.

"I'm pregnant," she barely whispers as if she is trying to decide if it was the right thing to do by telling me. I was livid mad as hell. All I wanted to do right now was to take her to the playroom and beat the shit out of her.

"How could you be so stupid, get rid of it," I roar as I grab my wine glass and chug all of the sweet wine down, trying to quench the fire building up in my heart. I think time froze as we sat there.

"What are you saying, Christian?" Ana asks hoarsely visibly shaken by my words.

"I don't want it!" I say as I slam the wine glass in my hand back down to the table, very surprised that it didn't shatter upon impact. Without really thinking I am jumping to my feet roughly allowing the chair to fall backwards on the floor landing with a thud. I am right next her pulling on her arm to get her to her feet. I needed her out of the house before I really hurt her, so I am pushing her toward the door, but feel her pushing back at me to stop me from moving her.

"Get out! Get the hell out of my house!" I scream at her. I am stunned that this is me. This is the real Christian Grey, the cold hearted monster. I was allowing my anger to push me to fuel my hatred for the woman crying hysterical in front of me.

"Are you serious?" I hear her ask barely speaking the words, without answering her I just stare at her.

"Taylor!" I yell. Taylor appears coming out of his office.

"Mr. Grey," he asks carefully keeping eye contact with me.

"Take, Mrs. Grey to her apartment," I say coldly maybe even a little icy. Yes the monster that has been hidden from view is happy, he is rejoicing with the current situation unfolding.

"What? Christian I'm your wife. You're not serious are you?" she asks, slowly sinking to her knees. It takes all of my will power not to bend down and strike her for being so weak. Yes she needed to leave before something happened to her.

"Taylor, now!" I order. Taylor comes over to her and she begins to squirm and fit with him. She is no match to him as he quickly and carefully picks her up and carries her out of the apartment. I sink to the ground collapsing in a heap as I know Ana will never forgive me for doing this to her, but at least I knew she was safe from me. I would die a thousand times if I hurt her, but wasn't I hurting her right now. Angry Christian pushes that thought from my mind as I wallow in my anger.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************


	2. Thoughts

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.*****

When I woke up I was laying on the living room sofa, looking around me I made out Sawyer's figure standing beside the bay window in the corner of the apartment. Sometimes I forget my surroundings.

"Mrs. Grey," Sawyer says as he moves toward the door.

"Please stay," I say knowing he was planning on leaving, I needed someone right now and he was the only one close enough.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey," he says moving back toward the window.

"I'll be ready in twenty, could you drive me," I ask softly because I have been very adamant of not wanting all this protection when I was alone, but last night still lingers in my mind.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll have Preston bring the car around," he says as he pulls out his phone and begins talking. I move out of the room and into my bedroom, showering quickly, then dressing in a simple pale blue pencil shirt and putting on a cardigan, then my flats. I really wasn't feeling up to dressing up, but did so anyway.

Following behind Sawyer as he exited the apartment building I felt the prickle of my skin, only one person made me feel like that and I hadn't seen him in quite a long time. Trying to glance around the street and buildings I notice a familiar Audi parked half way down the street. Somehow just the sight of it made me feel a tad bit better, but also made me mad as hell that he would watch me after his bull.

I climbed into the back of the SUV while Sawyer jumped in the front with Preston. The drive to Grey Publishing didn't take too long at all, but for some reason I couldn't find my way out of the vehicle. I wanted to talk to someone. I needed to find a release to all my feelings, but wasn't sure who I should talk to.

*********Fifty Shades Shattered***********

I hated all the questions that I was being bombarded with at the fundraiser by both the media and my own family. Mia had made sure I knew just how mad she was because Ana again declined to attend one of the companies' fundraisers. What she probably didn't want to hear was that it didn't matter to me, I was glad Ana didn't come to them because then I would have to face the realization of what I did to her. So I decided to head back to the office. It was the one place where I could just be me without reminders of her.

Sitting inside of my office at Grey House usually made me feel in control, but right now I was all out of it. I felt so dead inside, hating the man I was to Ana. All she ever did was love me unconditionally. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I remembered the night of the Charlie Tango incident. She had said 'yes' to my marriage proposal, even after hearing my shit from Dr. Flynn. She stood by me through it all.

Why then did I push her away so easily and angrily when she told me she was pregnant? That was what bothered me the most. I knew it was mine and at some thought I wanted to be a father, but I held onto so much anger towards the crack-whore and her pimp for what they did to me. Glancing around me I saw the light slipping once again into darkness. I heard the door open, and knew only Taylor would enter my office without knocking.

"Taylor," I say without turning around.

"Sawyer, just called and informed me that Mrs. Grey felt like someone was watching her as she was leaving work," he says but I interrupt him before he could continue.

"Let's go, I want you to sweep her apartment and then tell Sawyer to stay in it with her. I don't care how much she complains he is to stay," I say grabbing my case and quickly exit my office. Andrea barely looks up when we walk past her. Right my staff now shies away from approaching me at all costs. Ugh! I needed to make changes but how.

I wasn't ready to approach Ana just yet, but felt a pang of guilt shoot through me as I watched her walking down the street followed closely by Sawyer. It made me feel uneasy when he reached out for her arm. I had to blink away tears knowing that I wasn't the one touching her.

Taylor was now coming back. I heard her thank him, and smiled to myself. She was always so polite to the help. Ana entered the building with Sawyer following her closely. She didn't seem to put up a fight at all.

"Anything," I ask.

"Sir, I don't know," Taylor says puzzling me.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little annoyed, "Either everything was alright or something was amiss."

"It just felt weird in her apartment. I did a sweep, but couldn't find anything. It just seemed to fine for something not to be wrong," he says making me think maybe something was going on, but what? We sat out in front of her building for a long time.

"Sir, Sawyer says she is finally asleep," Taylor says. I needed to see her and I think he knew that so when I exited the Audi he did the same. Sawyer opened the door before I had a chance to knock. I walked in and felt relief wash over me seeing Ana so warm and asleep. She was skinner than when I last saw her; it made me a little upset that she wasn't taking care of herself properly. I sat down in the chair opposite of her and just reveled in the sight of her. Just as the sun seemed to be rising I bent down to her and touch her stomach. She looked so fragile. I bent down and kissed her forehead, then proceeded to kiss her stomach.

"Please take care of our little intruder," I say softly to Ana as I kiss her once more and then walk out the door. Sawyer and Taylor were talking in the hallway.

"Sawyer," I say.

"Sir," Sawyer answers back.

"Please try to get her to eat more. She is looking a little thin." I say walking past him and Taylor.

"Yes, Sir. I will try," he says as he reenters the apartment. Deep down though I know Ana will do whatever she wants no matter what someone else asks her to do. Getting in the back of the Audi we wait for her to get ready to leave. The quite time in the car made me unravel. I wanted to just sweep her off of her feet when I saw her exit the building, but stayed put.

Taylor followed a few cars behind the SUV till it parked in front of Grey Publishing. I waited for Ana to get out, but oddly she didn't instead the SUV began to pull away from the building and head back into traffic. I was puzzled as to why she wasn't going to work.

"Sir, Do you want me to follow them?" Taylor asks. I contemplate the thought but decide against it.

"No, head back to Escala. I trust Sawyer and Preston. They'll check in once the stop." I say praying that I am right. Taylor drives back to Escala.

**as always enjoy, reviews are nice.**


	3. Words of Wisdom

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.*****

I didn't really know where I wanted to go, but all I knew was that I didn't want to be at work right now. Sawyer and Preston were silent as they sat in the front staring ahead. We drove through most of the business area when it dawn on me that I should talk To Dr. Flynn, he would understand what I was going through. I mean hell he has been seeing Christian for several years, maybe he could help me shed some light on the matter.

"Sawyer, I want to see Dr. Flynn," I say as he slightly turns in his seat to acknowledge my words. A few minutes later we were pulling up to Dr. Flynn's office. It was make or break time. I needed to know this was all going to be alright or if it wasn't what to do.

Sawyer got out of the SUV before me and opened my door.  
He then proceeded to follow me inside the building, but stopped outside the office door.

"Mrs. Grey, are you sure you want to do this right now," he says.

"Sawyer, come on. This is just the good old Doctor. It's not like Mr. Grey is here," I say walking through the door and stopping causing Sawyer to slightly bump into me. "Shit," I say through clenched teeth. Sitting in front of me was Christian with his hands deep in his hair. He looked up barely to acknowledge the interruption.

*********Fifty Shades Shattered***********

It has been the hardest month for me in my entire life. I hated the man I was that night, the look in Ana's eyes devastated me. I just felt so out of control; my life falls apart when I am not in Control. I should have been excited; hell I should have been dancing for joy. Yet, all I could think about was how she ruined our life. Yeah, that was just wrong, but I felt like Ana was trying to ruin me.

After watching Ana sleep last night I had made up my resolve that I needed to talk with Dr. Flynn on what I should do to keep myself from hurting Ana again. I really wanted to be the man she deserved. All this hatred and unworthiness I feel needs to be dealt with so that I can move on. I know I can't keeping blaming the crack-whore and her pimp for the rest of my life, but for so long they have been the easiest people to blame. I know Ana thinks that Elena holds some blame in our problems as well. I don't totally agree.

Ah! All the thinking I am doing is causing me a headache so I place my head in my hands, but am interrupted by voices outside the door. I am usually Dr. Flynn's early appointment. I keep my head down until I hear her voice say, "shit." I keep my eyes on her face, the face I long to kiss.

"Sawyer," I say dismissing him leaving Ana and I alone in the room. She quietly moves toward the other side of the room to sit on a couch. Her blue eyes bore into my gray eyes.

"Ana," I say breaking the silence.

"Mr. Grey," she replies. Then we sit there and wait. I want to ask her so many questions, but don't have the voice to ask them. Finally Dr. Flynn opens his office door.

"Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Grey," Dr. Flynn says as he walks out the door.

"John," I say looking directly at him.

"So I didn't know both of you were coming Christian or I would have been here sooner," Dr. Flynn says.

"That's okay I just thought you might have some spare time today to talk," Ana says softly.

"John, I'll make another appointment. I should be getting back to the office I seem to be slipping away," I say half joking, but meaning every word spoken.

"Mrs. Grey," I say as I walk toward her, nut she puts her hand up to me.

"Mr. Grey, right now isn't the time or place," she says softly moving her eyes from John to look toward me.

"Will you meet me tonight for dinner?" I ask moving closer to the door.

"No, I have plans," she whispers. What plans did she have? I would have to talk with Sawyer when I got outside.

"Okay," I say quietly trying to hide the over controlling freakiness of my voice with the sound of reason as I exit the office laving Ana and John alone to discuss God knows what.

*********Fifty Shades Shattered***********

The look on Christian's face when I told him I couldn't see him was one of devastation and complete utter horror. I couldn't believe that I let him walk away from me, but this was something that I needed to do. I really needed to talk with John to see what to do with Christian's fear of this baby or if it is just the control issue.

"So, um Mrs. Grey," John says as he ushers me into his office. He goes straight for the chair behind his desk and I sit in front of him in one of the plush looking chairs.

"I really don't know where to start at, but Christian and I have been living separate lives for a month. I'm not sure if I want to continue in this marriage or if it is even worth fighting for," I say real quickly. I felt that I needed to lay it all out in front so that he would know exactly where my mindset was, where I was coming from.

"Mrs. Grey, I know that Christian," I interrupted him.

"Please call me Ana," I say as I twist my hands in my lap. I was nervous as heck. He looked at me puzzled but nodded for me to continue.

"Ana," he said picking up his pen.

"Has Christian told you about all of our problems," I asked.

"Christian has a lot of different demons that he is trying hard to control. He tends to overreact in situations in which he really doesn't have much control in. For example the night you told him you were pregnant. Christian reacted in the only was he knew how to, by pushing you away. Remember what he said once in your couple session about not knowing how to love anyone else," he said looking curiously at me.

I was trying to let the words he told me sink in. I knew that Christian always thought the worst about things, but never considered the outburst to have been caused by fear. Yes, that could explain several things about him pushing me away. He didn't have the best start in life and of course that would have caused some damage, hell that was why he was so out of control as a teenager. Then that damn Mrs. Robinson takes advantage of an innocent boy trying to cope with the life he's been dealt with. Damn! This talk only made me realize my heart would die if I didn't have Christian in my life. I would take him in any form, even as a friend just to have in my life.

"Thank you, Dr. Flynn. Like always you have given me something to chew over," I say as I get up to exit the door.

"Ana, just remember Christian does love you, maybe he has a poorly inexcusable way of showing it, but no matter you are it for him," John says as I let his words linger in my mind walking out of the building. Sawyer is standing next to the front door waiting for me. I walk behind him as he opens the door and I get in.


	4. Meetings

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.*****

As I left Dr. Flynn's office it seemed like a huge hole was being dug into my heart reaching all the way to my soul. The sight of Ana before me was almost unbearable to handle. It took all of my strength not to jump her right there in the office; just the air in the room shook me to the core. All the emotions I was feeling for her were just so unfamiliar to me almost foreign. It tore me to heat her say 'no' to me about going to dinner together. I was just praying and hoping that I wasn't too late for her.

"Shit," I muttered as I exited the door knowing full well she could have moved on from me and it would all be my fault.

"Sir," Sawyer asked moving away from the wall.

"Do you know Mrs. Grey's plans for tonight," I questioned hopelessly.

"No, Sir," he replied looking away from me.

"Once you do make sure to let Taylor know," I say walking past him to the waiting car where Taylor was standing with the door wide open for me.

"Sir," Taylor asks as he gets in. I look around me, not wanting to really leave her here alone, but know that if she needed me she would come to me.

"I think I should go to work," I mutter as he pulls the car into traffic.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

?POV

Ugh! That bitch had to run to the good Doctor. I hate just sitting around doing nothing. I so want to teach her a lesson already, but have been told to wait until she is alone. Hell, she is never alone. Last night I wanted to snatch her, but that damn Grey interfered and the said with her all night until dawn. I am so ticked off that she even ran into him this morning. What the hell does he think he's doing? She left him again and he's running back to her like a little lost puppy.

"Hello," I snap as I answer my phone.

"Where are you?" comes an even more agitated voice.

"I am currently waiting outside of Dr. John Flynn's office. Mrs. Grey came here this morning instead of going to work," I say as I hear a sigh from the other person.

"Do you know why?" asked the voice. I was pissed off that this person wouldn't even tell me their name let alone why they had me watching her. She was at one time a friend to me. I didn't know what they wanted to do to her, but deep down a part of me felt that she fully deserved whatever they had planned for her because of what she did. She lead people on and then hid behind that Creep.

"I haven't got a clue," I say honestly hoping the answer will be enough for them.

"It doesn't matter, make sure she doesn't get near Christian," they say coldly.

"Ugh, about that Christian just walked out of the building. It seems he was seeing the Doctor as well," I say trying to keep my voice even.

"I give you one damn thing to do and you screw it up. Do not let her near him again or you'll be dead!" they say ending the call.

Great! I thought it would be easy keeping watch over her, but she is proving harder and harder to control. Damn it!

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

I hated walking out of Flynn's office with the knowledge of everything that has been going on lately between Christian and me. I wanted to just run to him and fling my arms around him as if nothing ever happen, yet the thing holding me back is that he threw me and our baby out. I can't say that he hasn't provided for us, but nonetheless he kicked me to the curb when the shit hit the fan.

"Where to Mrs. Grey," Sawyer asked as he got into the front passenger seat. I looked out the window of the SUV and wondered what my life would be like if I wasn't the one who met Christian Grey for Katherine. If she had someone else do the interview for her would I still be where I am today. I probably wouldn't, not I am most sure I wouldn't be here. I just can't shake the feeling that has been pestering me for so long that my life would be so much simpler without Christian. Yet, my life seems so intertwined with his that I couldn't bear to live without him, he really is my life, no matter the flaws that we have together or those that are separate.

"Sawyer, take me to work," I say checking my makeup in my hand held mirror before giving up on my puffy eyes and rosy cheeks. This was going to be the hardest time in my life trying to cope without him here, but I needed time still. I just couldn't run wildly back to him without thinking everything through. I knew there was a part of me that would do anything to forget the last month of my life, but knew I couldn't. The other part just wanted to drop everything and run to him to have him make me forget it all. I was brought out of my thoughts by Sawyer.

"Mrs. Grey, where here," he says already standing beside my open door.

"Are you staying or leaving?" I begin to ask.

"Mr. Grey," he was saying when I held up my hand already knowing the answer to my question from those words.

"Very well, to keep Mr. Grey satisfied you may wait in the office with Hannah, but keep the gun put away. I don't want anything bad to happen," I say walking toward the entrance of Grey Publishing. The things I do for him, but what will he do for me.

My day seems to drag on as I read several manuscripts before taking a break. I get up from my desk to walk around my office when I notice Sawyer stand up as if to follow me, but I just wave he on as if nothing was going on. My back ached and I felt a little sick. That's when I realized I hadn't eaten much so far. So I head for the door of my office.

"Sawyer," I call as he stands.

"Ma'am," he replies.

"I think I want to go across the street to get some lunch," I say moving to grab my purse.

"I could have Preston grab you something and bring it up," he says moving closer to me. I think for a moment that it would save me from having to walk there and really I didn't feel well enough to do that job. So I just nod my head and retreat back to my desk. I hear him on his phone and then say something to Hannah. She gets up and disappears. I was in the middle of checking my email when I hear a soft knock.

"Come in," I say without looking up.

"Ana, here is some tea and your lunch," Hannah says as she places the cup and bag in front of me. I can't help but think that I have it so easy, but try not to linger on that thought.

"Thank you," I reply as I open the bag and begin to eat my lunch. I have finished all of the food which surprised me. I had even had a second cup of tea when I noticed that it was 4:30. I began cleaning up my desk and getting things ready for tomorrow.

I handed Hannah several papers that needed retyped and then filed, then asked her to mail out several more to different editors, then wanted anything and everything to do with my current manuscripts checked and rechecked before mailing anything out.

"Where to Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer questioned as we exited the building.

"I am going to 50's across the street to have a drink with an old friend and you may stay close, but not too close," I say with a sigh as I cross the street to the bar.


	5. Tainted Water

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.*****

I hated the concept that I couldn't even meet up with an old friend without some security following my every move. I had to give it to Sawyer though; he was doing a good job at following close behind without hanging at my back. I liked him for giving me my space, that's something that I needed right now. I needed to feel in control and when Christian is hovering over me I don't have any say in things. Jose was hanging out at the bar talking to some blonde.

"Hi," I say as I approach them. Jose drops her hand and turns to look at me.

"Wow, Ana you have lost some weight. Doesn't that man of yours feed you?" he questions eyeing me up.

"Jose, I eat. I have been so busy lately with work and all that I just look good," I say looking around to pinpoint where Sawyer was. I noticed him about half way across the room trying to act casual. I smiled to let him know I saw him, and then turned my attention to José.

"So what is it like being Christian Grey's wife," Jose asks almost snippy like it was killing him. I knew Jose didn't like Christian but I thought that things would be better once he knew I would never be his.

"It's not really different than my life before. I mean we go out to dinner like normal couples, hang out at home together and just enjoy each other's company," I say trying hard to keep a calm face knowing that this was what we did before I got knocked up.

We spent the next half hour chatting about his work; I learned that he had spent the last several weeks touring the landmarks here in the states taking pictures for various magazines. It was nice to hear how excited he was over his work. I knew he was a great photographer, but never really heard how passionate he was about his work. I listened very closely as he gave details of all the different sights he had seen and the news that he was asked to go to Puerto Rico to do a photo shoot there in the next couple of weeks.

I must have sipped on my drink all throughout him talking and was getting dizzy. I was having a hard time focusing on him at the moment or what he was saying. I felt sick to my stomach. I tried to stand but clumsily slipped back up against the counter of the bar. I tried to find Sawyer, but just as I found him I had the need to throw up. So I quickly but wobbly pushed people out of my way to get to the bathroom just in time to fling myself down in the first stall and start to heave.

"Mrs. Grey," I vaguely heard Sawyer ask. My head was spinning faster and faster as I retched into the toilet.

"Christian," I mumbled as darkness took me.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

I watched Mrs. Grey carefully walk into the bar and look for the person that she was meeting up with. I noticed that he was leaning into another woman before Mrs. Grey had gotten to them. It was kind of strange to watch Mrs. Grey interacting so easily with this man. I had taken a photo and sent it to Taylor to let him know who we were dealing with.

Taylor had sent me his info; Jose Rodriquez a photographer. He had just come back from several photo shoots of the national landmarks here in the states. I was impressed this guy didn't seem to fit the bill of a photographer. Taylor told me to keep an extra eye on Mrs. Grey because of a run in a couple of months ago with him before she married Mr. Grey.

It must have been some time later that I noticed Mrs. Grey seem to lose her balance and then half run wobble to the bathroom room. I phoned Preston to detain Jose as I followed Mrs. Grey. I found her half way into the first bathroom stall all hunched over the toilet dry heaving. She didn't look well at all.

"Mrs. Grey," I ask but she only mumbled one word, "Christian." I tried to wake her but she was lifeless. I checked her pulse and called both 911 and Taylor.

"Taylor, we have a problem," I say as I go into detail of what was going on. I was reassured when he told me to stay with her and go to the hospital with her. He would have Christian and meet us there.

"Hang in there Ana," I say trying to hold her, she was so still. I kept checking her pulse to make she was still alive, it was still very faint. I heard a commotion outside the door and knew it was either the one person who could kill me or if I was lucky the Police. As the door open in came a monster.

"What the hell happened?" Mr. Grey yelled as he pushed me aside to take my place with Mrs. Grey.

"I don't know," I said.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

I was sitting in my study going over some of the concepts for a new business I wanted to buy when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called out as I continued to work.

"Sir, Sawyer sent over a photo of the person Mrs. Grey was meeting up with," Taylor said carefully.

"And," I questioned tensed now looking up from my files.

"It is Jose Rodriquez, Sir," He replied.

"What?" I questioned. I had half a mind to go to where ever she was and place her over my knee. Right now she deserved a good spanking.

"Sir," Taylor questioned me bringing me from my thoughts.

"Have Sawyer watch more carefully and if she needs removed from the situation make she he does his job," I say trying to keep my tone even.

"Very well, Sir," Taylor says as he exits the study.

I was not very happy right now. I thought Ana would be trying to work things out with me and not some dirt bag who tried to use her. Just the thought of her drinking with that lowlife dug at my soul, didn't she know what I felt for her. Was she trying to send me a final notice, was this her way of telling me we were over?

No, this can't be how it ends. She promised me to always love me and to stand by my side. She can't leave me. Hell, I won't let her leave. If it means I'll have to tie her to the bed, that's exactly what I'll do. I was interrupted yet again by a knock on the door. I was pissed.

"Come in," I yelled.

"Sir," Taylor said sounding alarmed.

"What," I snapped.

"Sawyer, just called. There seems to be something wrong with Mrs. Grey. Sawyer thinks she was drugged. He's called the….." he was speaking but I cut him off.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" I snapped as I jumped up from my chair. He was behind the wheel as we sped through town to wear Ana was. Shit, I will kill the person who hurt her. If it's Jose, he's dead. Taylor explained to me that Sawyer was with Ana, and Preston was keeping an eye on Jose. He even went on to tell me that Ana asked for me before she blacked out.

I jumped out of the car before Taylor even pulled to a stop. I made my way quickly to the bathroom.

"Hang in there Ana," I hear Sawyer say as I barged through the door. I know I must have looked livid because he seemed to tense up at the sight of me.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled as I pushed him aside. I wanted to hold my wife. God I wanted to hold her, but not like this. I wasn't happy at all that my love was just a shell of a person and it was my fault. I made her this thin. If I hadn't made her live when she told me about the baby. Shit!

"I don't know," he said. I wanted to punch him for those words. How the hell did he not know what happened. He recounted the evening and there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. He went on to say Ana only sipped on the wine, but stuck mostly on water. I was proud of her.

As he finished up with his details the paramedics started to enter. I allowed them to take her. I grabbed Sawyer's arm as I began to follow them out of the bar, to the waiting Ambulance.

"You are coming with me," I say as I let go of his arm looking over to Taylor I nod knowing full well he knew what to do. Sawyer followed me into the back of the Ambulance much to the paramedics dislike.

Once we got to the Hospital My mom was waiting there in the ER for us along with my dad. I numbly climbed out of the back of the Ambulance.

"I will take care of her," my mom said trying to reassure me. All I could do was make a small nod. My life was empty without her.

"Come, Christian," my dad says as he gently leads the way into the waiting room where Sawyer follows me. For some reason I needed him close to me. He was there for Ana when I wasn't.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Damn it, again that Bitch seems to have more lives than a friggin cat. Why couldn't I see the security following her. Shit, he isn't leaving her side. How the am I going to get to her. I thought for sure she would have downed the wine. I am glad that she drank most of the water. I knew for sure there was no way she would be able to survive the toxins. It was enough to kill an army. I'm surprised she even made it to the bathroom without dropping dead. Soon enough though she will be gone, out of the picture, then I will take back what's mine. Grey likes it dirty I can play dirty just as well.

*****I am so sorry it took so long to get this posted. I wrote it and then my computer decided to get spy ware. So I just got it out of the shop. Will try to post another chapter Saturday. Thank you for all the reviews! *****


	6. Fear

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.****

It seemed like time dragged on as I waited for information about Ana. My dad had called my brother and sister to let them know where we were. So of course the waiting room was filled with Elliott, Mia, Kate, my dad, Taylor and Sawyer. Sawyer had gone up to the nurse's desk every so often to see if there was any new news about Ana. I was dying on the inside knowing that something like this was going to do more harm than good.

"Mr. Grey," I heard my name being called by an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes," I said as I looked up to see a nurse standing a little in front of me.

"I came down to let you know how Mrs. Grey was doing," she replied as she looked in my direction.

"And," I said losing my patience.

"Our team has gotten her semi-stable. She," she pauses and then looks down at her chart before continuing, "I think we should talk in private," she finishes.

"What?" Kate blurts out.

"Come on, were all family here," Mia exclaims hastily.

"Sawyer, keep a watch on them. Taylor," I call out.

"Sir," he says.

"Let's go," I state trying to keep it together as we follow the nurse down the hall into a small room.

"Mrs. Grey is in a medical induced coma. She had a large amount of Thallium in her system. The amount of it was extremely high, more than enough to kill a large group of people," she was speaking but her words fell on deaf ears all I cared about was Ana and the baby.

"What about the baby?" I questioned. Taylor seemed to turn toward me now with his full attention. Great one Grey!

"Luckily right now the baby is fine. We believe Mrs. Grey should make a full recovery but that all depends on her. She is very malnourished and it was a large dose. We have started her on the antidote Prussian Blue. Hopefully it will wipe the toxin out of her system with no long term damage," she says looking to me for any questions.

"So are you saying there could be something wrong with Ana down the way?" I questioned as she turned to leave.

"We're not sure as of right now Mr. Grey," she replied as she walked away. My heart broke into a thousand pieces upon hearing that there could be something terribly wrong with my innocent Ana. What have I done?

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Great that bitch is still alive! How many times to I have to try and get rid of her? She should have been long dead by now. Of course Grey has upped security and there is no way to get to her right now. What is it going to take to make him pay for everything he has taken from me? I really thought all I had to do was intimate him, but that doesn't seem to be working.

I need to step up my plan! Jose was a dud, now who can I use to get rid of Mrs. Grey. I need to find someone close enough that they would never think of them as being after her. Who would have access to her without any questions?

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

My head hurts like hell, and my body feels like it is on fire. I can barely remember what I was last doing. Everything is just so darn fuzzy. Think Ana what was I doing. I remember seeing my dad, and then being called into Dr. Greene's office, Shit! Christian and I are fighting.

Right, I was pregnant with Christian's baby and he threw me out. How long has it been? Thinking is making my head hurt. That's when I hear faint voices.

"Mom, how is she?" Christian asks. I can hear so much heartache in his voice.

"Ana, is doing better. The antidote seems to be working, but we're still unsure of any side effects from the poison," Grace says as I zone out.

That's news to me. I was poisoned, who would do something like that to me. I get a fuzzy picture in my head. Jose and me, we had gone to 50's for drinks. Yes, I had some wine that I hardly touched, but I seemed to down the water. Gosh I was so thirsty, it seemed like I hadn't had anything thing to drink even though I had been drinking the whole time.

What was Jose and I talking about? He had told me about his photography, and then I began to feel sick. Yes, I wasn't feeling well and my head hurt. Then what did I do, Sawyer and me in the bathroom. Ugh! The rest is gone. Damn it, why can't I open my eyes.

"Ana, I am so sorry," I hear Christian whispering to me. I just want to jump into his arms.

"Any news," Kate asks. Kate my good friend, gosh I wish I could see the look on her face right now.

"They are just saying that they have her in a medical induced coma until they see if there are any long term effects of the poison in her system. Kate who would do this to her," he asks sourly.

"I don't know Grey," she replies back. His whole family had come in to see me at some point throughout the day and well into the evening. This was a routine that went on for several days, hell maybe even months.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Ana has been in a coma now for about two months. My mom has finally said that they were going to see if she would begin to wake up on her own. My family and I have been in to see her almost every day. I am so thankful that Ros has been able to handle most of the aspects of Grey house while I have been away. Don't get me wrong Grey House is my work, but Ana is my life and if I lost her there would no reason to even worry about work.

Ana has barely begun to show. Mom and dad know about the little baby, but to keep both Ana and the baby safe I haven't told anyone else. Her Dr. is the only other person who knows, not even her attending nurse knows. I want her to be safe and if that means keeping people in the dark than that is what I am going to do.

It's been almost four hours since the Doctor's have been in and said that she's no longer was in her coma. This meant that she should wake up, please let her wake up I plead in my mind. I need her to wake up. I take her hand and rub little circles on her knuckles.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

I am feeling less sleepy even though my head is still splitting. I just hope that little baby was doing well if only I knew where I was or even how long I had been sleeping. I feel I something rubbing on my hand. I struggle to open my eyes and when I am able to just barely squint the sight before gives me hope.

Christian has his head down on the bed and is rubbing circles on my hand.

"Christian," I barely rasp out as he head slowly lifts up. He has red eyes and dark circles under then. It looks as if he hasn't slept in weeks.


	7. Really Talking

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.****

Christian

My eyes came to rest on Ana's as I looked up, her lips set in a hard line as she said my name. I couldn't tell if she was happy or angry at me. I just prayed that things would be back to normal once she woke up. Hell I even hoped that maybe she would have forgotten the month before all this happened. Yet the surprised look in her eyes told me she remembered everything and did not look too happy about me being in the same room as her.

"Ana," I started but was cut off by her.

"Get out, Christian!" she stated before pushing the nurses button on the side of the bed.

"Ana, please there is so," again she cut me off.

"I said get out!" she said a little bit louder brining my mom into the room.

"Ana, Christian, What is going on in here?" she questioned looking from me to Ana while the attending nurse looked on.

"I want him out of here!" Ana said looking at me and trying to point to me, but wasn't able to quite right.

"Christian, son please go for now," my mom pleaded with me. I looked toward Ana and her. I was torn because I had just spent two very long months not knowing whether she was going to live or not.

"I will leave the room, but will be right outside," I stated standing up and grabbing my jacket moving toward the door.

"Go home Christian," Ana said breaking more of my heart.

"Why?" I questioned miserably.

"Because I don't want you here, we're done," she said finalizing the pain in my heart. Two small traitor tears fell from my eyes before I could walk out the door.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Ana

I watched as Christian walked out the door of my room in a daze unsure if I had really said what I did to him. I don't know why I said those things. Grace and the nurse did several things around me while I was lost in my own world.

"Ana," Grace called out to me snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Sorry, I must have spaced out," I said blushing a little. I noticed the nurse was now gone.

"Ana, darling I am not sure what the problems are between you and Christian, I don't want to know either. I just want you to know whatever they are or were might not be as important as it is for you to get better," she says softly.

"Shit," I say just know remembering why we were fighting.

"The baby is fine," Grace says placing her hands over mine.

"Christian, didn't want the baby," I say with tears in my eyes. I was crying over the thought that I sent him away and clearly he was here all this time for me.

"Ana, it's alright. Christian did tell me about it. I know it was difficult for him, he thought he would be a horrible father to the baby, but I swear he only left you to do business he needed to do. He has been worried sick the past two months over you and the baby," Grace says as she smiles down at me.

"Great, I just sent him packing. I am a horrible person, wait did you just say I have been asleep for two months," I ask quietly allowing that information to sink in.

"Ana, darling you're not a horrible person. Christian and you just need to have a really long talk about your feelings and then you'll both know where you stand," Grace was saying as she moved her chair closer to me.

"Do you think it's too late?" I question looking right to her eyes to see if her opinion of me had changed at all.

"Seeing how Christian pretty much gave up the last two months of his life to sit here and watch you, no I don't think it's too late. Get some rest," she says as she walks out of the room.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Christian

"Son, stalking isn't good for you," my mom says as she walks out of Ana's room

"I couldn't go home and leave her," was all I could say before I buried my head into her shoulder.

"I know," she says soothingly rubbing small circles on my back.

"Mom thanks," I say standing back up.

"You're welcome," she replies as I walk past her back into Ana's room. I can tell by her breathing that she's sleeping. I walk back over to the chair sitting beside her and sit down in it. I pull out my blackberry and begin to scroll through my emails, messages and things to do with Grey House. I don't know how long I was distracted because when I looked over at Ana she was biting her lip and staring straight at me.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Christian," she says all the while still biting on her lower lip.

"Ana, I'm sorry," I say before reaching for her hand.

"What," she asks.

"For this whole mess, if I hadn't pushed you away, maybe you'd had your drinks at home instead of at the bar. I am so sorry," I barely say before I bury my head in her hand and let the tears fall freely from not knowing what was happening for two long months.

"I agree," Ana says softly.

"Really," I ask surprised moving my head up to look at her.

"No, I don't think it's your fault at all. Christian we are a team and I know you were upset that night, but how do you think I felt about the whole ordeal. Do you really think I wanted to be a mom at 22, no I didn't. Yet, the thought of having a little Grey growing inside me was an amazing thought because I knew it was both you and me. That we created this little being," she said as she moving her hand up to touch my face.

"I have died a thousand deaths these past two months not knowing what was going to happen, if you were ever going to wake up or if there was going to be something wrong with you," I say moving closer to her to sit on the bed.

"Well, hate to disappoint you Grey, I am alive and doing well," she says smiling at me. I proceed to tell her about everything she has missed since she was in her coma. Ana seems to take all of the details of what happened to her smoothly and calmly. I don't tell her that I beat the crap out of Jose because I thought he was a part of the whole drugging thing.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

?POV

Ugh! I just saw on the news that Christian Grey and his wife Ana Grey are expecting their first child due in a few months. Great! If dealing with the bitch wasn't enough on my plate now I need to try to get rid of the little shit as well. My job isn't getting any easier. Really how hard was it to drug her, it was actually pretty easy.

Now I need to think of a better way to eliminate her and the baby all at once. This time there has to be no mistakes. Ana Grey and baby have to die for me to get what I want.


	8. Surprises

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.****

Ana

Since I have been released from the hospital Christian has been very over bearing. I can't even walk into the bathroom without him following along to see what I am up to. I have been cooped up in the penthouse for about a week, and I think I might go insane if I am not allowed out of it. I mean I do understand Christian's overprotective attitude he did almost lose me, but I should be able to come and go as I please. Ugh!

I pull my mind out of the clouds to notice that I am awake before both Christian and the alarm clock. I look over Christian's shoulder to see that it's only 4 in the morning. I quietly and carefully slip out of bed and make my way to the door. I am almost there when I hear a sigh coming from behind me. Great I am caught, but when I turn around to look Christian is still sound asleep. I turn the knob on the door and open it very slowly and walk through it.

Finally I can have a moment or two to myself without the fear of having to look over my shoulder at every turn. I walk directly into the library where Christian had a make shift office set up for me. Sitting down at the desk my eyes move across the room to the pool table and I remember the game we played. Ugh! I need to refocus. I turn on the small desk light and begin to shift through the manuscripts on my desk. I see a small photo lodged into the pile and pull it out.

As I begin to open it I can feel my heart race, it's a photo of me and Christian on our Wedding day. I instantly notice that my face has been blacked out and on the bottom are two words that break my heart; GOLD DIGGER. I drop the photo and let the tears flow freely as anger begins to creep in.

"Ana," I hear Christian ask from the doorway, not really knowing how long he had been there.

"It's nothing," I mutter, but like always he is quicker than me and has his hands on the offending photo before I can shove it back into the pile of papers.

"Ana, this isn't nothing," he mutters back as he snatches the photo out of my hands and off the table. He then pulls me into his lap and holds me as I cry. Damn it, I hate how he just knows when to enter and break me down and how being pregnant makes me emotional unstable.

"Taylor, library now," Christian says into his always present Blackberry. I think only seconds fly by before a frazzled Taylor comes into the library hair uncombed and in sweats.

"Sir," he says as he moves toward us.

"Send this to Welch, see if he can get some prints or anything off of it," Christian says as he carefully hands the photo over to Taylor who in turn grabs the same corner Christian had previously held.

"Yes Sir, anything else," he asks before exiting the room.

"No," Christian says as I watch Taylor leave more tears begin to fall. Why can't we just have a normal or let me see a semi-normal life.

"Christian, why is someone being so cruel," I ask trying not to start crying again.

"I don't know," he mutters as he holds be tightly to him carefully rubbing circles on my back. After awhile he picks me up and carries me back to bed where we lose ourselves in one another.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Christian

I hate it when Ana disappears. Of course I thought the worst last night or should I say this morning when I woke up and she wasn't beside me. I didn't want to wake Taylor just yet thinking she might just needed to stretch. I knew she would probably be in the Library since that was where her temporary office had been made; sure enough she was in it.

Looking at her I could tell she was nervous as hell. "Ana," I ask from the doorway, not really knowing how long she had been up and in there.

"It's nothing," she mutters, but luckily for me I am faster than her and I have my hands on the offending photo before she can shove it back into the pile of papers covering her desk.

"Ana, this isn't nothing," I mutter back to her as I snatch the photo out of her hands and off the table. My heart skips a beat as I open up the photo and see the words GOLD DIGGER etched over her side of the photo, and notice how someone marked out her face. I pull her into my lap and hold her while she cries.

I pull out my Blackberry and push a few numbers "Taylor, library now," I say and then snap the phone shut. A few moments later Taylor is at the door looking very disorganized. Damn it I will have to talk with him later about this. Then will have to apologize to Gail for the interruption.

"Sir," he says as he moves toward us.

"Send this to Welch, see if he can get some prints or anything off of it," I say as I carefully pass the photo over to him allowing him to reach for the same corner in which I was just holding. I want to limit our prints to try and catch the sicko who sent this.

"Yes Sir, anything else," he asks before exiting the room leaving Ana and me alone.

"No," I say as Ana sheds more tears making me feel sick for her, I hate seeing her in this kind of state. I feel broken for her and out of control. I need to be in control of all things to keep from feeling helpless. Damn it this bastard is going to pay for hurting my wife.

"Christian, why is someone being so cruel," Ana asks softly trying to hold back new tears from falling.

"I don't know," I mutter as I hold her tightly to me carefully rubbing circles on her back. After awhile I pick her up and carry her back to bed where I try to help her forget this whole terrible incident for the time being.

Once I am sure Ana is finally asleep I slip out of bed and into my study, dial Welch's number. I need to get to the bottom of all of this before it gets any worse.

"Mr. Grey," Welch asks wide awake knowing full well that he probably had the information of the incident from earlier.

"Do you have anything for me?" I question hoping he has some answers for me.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

?POV

All I hear around me is the damn news of how happy Christian Grey and Ana Grey are. I mean does everyone have to be enthralled by them. I mean yeah I guess I have an addiction, but that's because I want to get rid of Ana and the baby. I mean they haven't even been out since her near death. Christian still goes to work, but Ana stays home. I mean he has her guarded closer than the president of the United States.

How am I ever going to get even with that jerk if the one thing he cherishes the most is locked up in his Ivory Tower. How can I get to Ana, I wonder as I am dropping off a reinvented wedding photo of Ana and Christian Grey with some improvements to remind that bitch where she belongs ten feet in the ground. Plus the added bonus is if you want a job done right the first time than do it yourself. I am so proud of myself as I push in the last wire. This will be one explosion that won't fail me. Ana will be dead and in tiny little pieces once and for all.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************


	9. Perfect Fifty

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.****

Ana

I can faintly see the light shining into the room from the windows. I open my eyes to see Christian fully dressed sitting on his side of the bed scanning stuff on his laptop.

"What time is it?" I question moving to sit up feeling a slight pain in my lower regions.

"It's half past nine," he says laying his now closed laptop on the night stand beside the bed.

"Why aren't you at work?" I ask.

"I wanted to make sure you felt alright. You seemed out of sorts after the photo issue," he stated leaning closer to me.

"Right," I say looking down at me hands. The photo where someone inclined that I was a gold-digger. Shit!

"Then last night after with made love you passed out on me, and I just want to be sure that you're okay with all this extra garage going on," he replies softly taking a loose strand of my hair and pushing it back behind my ear.

"As long as I have you I will always be alright," I whisper into his ear as I move to get out of bed, but he reaches around me and grabs my waist pulling me back down into his lap. Good lord, I can feel his already erect erection pushing through his suit pants.

"God, I love you Ana," he whispers back into my ear.

"I can tell how much you love me," I smirk back at him as I softly grind up against him getting several low moans until he pushes me harder into his lap to stop me.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he questions as he trails kisses down my neck to my shoulder. I was getting wet just from them. Of course I knew what I did to him; he has told me thousands of time that I am the only one for him. I knew that the moment he asked me to marry him.

"Yes, I do especially when I can feel it through the many layers of clothing you have on Mr. Grey," I say taking the opportunity to jump out of his arms as he relaxes to turn me around.

"You do not play fair Mrs. Grey," he says as he catches me and pushes me against the shower door in the bathroom.

"Do you intend to take a shower with me, because if not don't start something you aren't going to finish," I say reaching around to turn on the shower head.

"Fair enough," he says releasing me and walking back into the bedroom. I take my time in the shower relishing in the hot sprays as I wash myself thoroughly thinking whole heartedly about the person who is out to get me. I just hope that Christian isn't keeping anything from me because if he was it might be too late for us.

I try to push that thought out of my head I don't want to end things with him, but don't want to be kept in the dark either. He has to see at some point that our lives have to be ours together and not him and me. I keep thinking these thoughts as I dry off and quickly change into a spring wrap dress and some plain flats.

Making my way out into the great room I hear Mrs. Jones and Christian talking about dinner. Only my fifty would be thinking about his dinner at a time like this. I love the thought that Christian is starting to treat Taylor, Sawyer and Gail more like family than the help. I know he has issues about control and all, but they have been with us for so long they are family.

"So what's for dinner," I say casually as I walk into the room and sit down at the island beside Christian.

"Gail has to go to the store, but she plans on cooking Chicken Parmesan with a crisp salad and a homemade Strawberry Cheesecake," Christian smirks knowing that anything with Strawberries is good with me.

"That sounds good with me," I reply smirking tight back at Christian as I move my right hand to lie directly on his thigh. I rub it softly inching my way toward his family jewels when I hear him gasp audibly and then clear his throat as he reaches for my hand.

"Mrs. Grey I think you were the one to tell me not to start something that can't be finished," he smirked at me as he stood up.

"You are such a kill joy, it's alright for you to play but I can't," I snap a little flustered. Damn the pregnant hormones are finally kicking in. I feel the blush creeping into my checks and start to look down.

"Ana, don't I know this is all knew, but baby I have a meeting in an hour and need to get into the office to go over some things or I would stay here and give you just what you want. Baby you are my everything, never forget that I am a hollow shell without you. I love you!" he says as he kisses me passionately on the lips brining a smile to my lips.

"I love you too," I say as I tangle my hands into his hair.

"Okay, gotta go see you later tonight. I will show you just how much I love you," he says as he walks toward Taylor and out of the great room.

Gail had left to me to fend for myself while she went with Preston to the grocery store to pick up the things we needed. I was glad to have the free space to allow my mind to wander as I went into my office which was at one time the great library. Christian had all of the books removed and sent over to our new home. I was glad that they would be in my office at the new house. I miss the smell of the old books, but also knew that as soon as Elliot was finished with the house we would be moving in.

I moved out of the library door to the great room to see if Gail had returned yet to make some lunch, when smoke filled the air. Then a loud explosion ricocheted throughout the apartment as glass and debris filled the great room in which I was standing. I was thrown back into one of the walls as darkness took hold of me.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************


	10. Christian and Heartbreak

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.****

Chapter 11

Christian

After all Ana has been through I just don't understand why someone would want to hurt her, unless they wanted to hurt her to get to me. Yet, I can't pinpoint anyone who would really want to do that. Last night was really amazing for me. I really love my wife and the thought of losing her really breaks me. I slip out of bed carefully and head for the shower. I needed a hot shower to help release some of the tension in my muscles.

Ah! I think I actually had a refreshing shower for once even though it was missing someone's expertise. I quickly dried myself off and wet back into the bedroom to the closet and pulled out a suit and got dressed. I went to my study and sat down to get to work. It was barely four in the morning but I was wide awake. I couldn't concentrate so I grabbed my laptop and made my way back to the bedroom to watch over my sleeping beauty.

I lost track of time going over the final paperwork Ros had sent over for our meeting with the Japanese over one of their companies I planned on taking over. We had been going over so many new things that they kept changing that I was sure I'd get whiplash before the company belonged to me.

"What time is it?" Ana sleepily asks me as I glance down at the time on the night stand. I couldn't believe I had been working for almost four straight hours.

"It's half past nine," I say laying my now closed laptop on the night stand beside the bed.

"Why aren't you at work?" she asks me as she begins to move herself up onto her elbows beside me.

"I wanted to make sure you felt alright. You seemed out of sorts after the photo issue," I stated leaning closer to her to gage exactly how she was feeling.

"Right," she says looking down at her hands. I just hoped that she knew how much I wanted her but right now just wasn't the time for it. I had set up a last minute meeting in an hour. Ros needed me there to make sure things went right.

"Then last night after with made love you passed out on me, and I just want to be sure that you're okay with all this extra garage going on," I whisper softly taking a loose strand of her hair and pushed it back behind her ear. She started to blush. I smiled knowing that my hands had that response to her.

"As long as I have you I will always be alright," she whispers back into my ear as she begins to move to get out of bed, but I am quicker and grabs hold of her pulling her into my lap. Good God the friction on her ass over my erection clouds my mind; I wanted to take her hard and fast right now. Ugh!

"God, I love you Ana," I whispers back into her hair as I snuggle my head down into the groove of her neck.

"I can tell how much you love me," she smirks back at me as she begins to softly grind her soft supple ass into my lap in which she receives several low moans until I have to push her away. If I didn't stop her I wouldn't get to work at all. Shit! What things this woman does to me!

"Do you know what you do to me?" I question her as I begin to trial kisses from her neck to her shoulder. I could tell just by her breathing that she was getting hot and wet just from a little showering of affections.

"Yes, I do especially when I can feel it through the many layers of clothing you have on Mr. Grey," she replies taking the opportunity to jump out of my arms as I take the moment to readjust myself.

"You do not play fair Mrs. Grey," I say briefly as I catch her shoving her against the shower door and attack her mouth like a savage. Ugh! The things I would like to do to her right now.

"Do you intend to take a shower with me, because if not don't start something you aren't going to finish," she gasps at me as she turns on the shower.

"Fair enough," I say quickly letting her go and move toward the vanity to give her some space. I watch her as she slowly begins to remove her clothing, in that moment I feel my dick hardening and it's a little bit uncomfortable for me. I exit the bathroom leaving her to shower alone as I hit the hallway I try to readjust my erection to allow me to be more comfortable. Ugh! It's not working so I just leave it alone and try not to think about Ana.

As I walk into the kitchen area Taylor quickly gives Gail a peck on the cheek and leaves the room. Gail begins to busy herself around the kitchen making a pot of coffee; she even begins an omelet for me.

"Mr. Grey I was thinking Chicken Parmesan, maybe a crisp salad and red velvet cake for dessert," Mrs. Jones says as she places the now cooked omelet in front of me.

"I think that would be fine, but maybe Strawberry Cheesecake instead of cake. Mrs. Grey loves strawberries," I say pondering the little tidbit that I remembered.

"That sounds good, I'll need to go to the store to get some groceries, but yes strawberries is one of Ana's favorite's," Mrs. Jones says. I note her calling Ana by her first name, but don't say anything about it. Ana wants the staff to call her by it not ma'am or Mrs. Grey. I start to eat my breakfast as Mrs. Jones's busies herself in the kitchen waiting for Ana to come in.

"So what's for dinner," Ana says casually as she makes her way into the room sitting down beside of me. She must of her us vaguely talking. Sometimes she hears things she shouldn't and doesn't hear things that she should. Ugh! She can be the most frustrating woman at times. Breath!

"Gail has to go to the store, but she plans on cooking Chicken Parmesan with a crisp salad and a homemade Strawberry Cheesecake," I say smirking knowing that anything with Strawberries she'll eat. That gives me a thought what else could I cover with strawberries so that she would eat it. My evil mind can think of several things I would like to do with that idea.

"That sounds good with me," she replies smirking right at me, I feel her lie her right hand directly on my thigh. She begins to rub my inner thigh softly inching closer toward my now erect erection, damn how can she just turn me on all of a sudden with her touch. I gasp slightly and then try to mask the forth coming moan with the clearing of my throat as I grab her hand to still it.

"Mrs. Grey I think you were the one to tell me not to start something that can't be finished," I say standing to my feet to try to get my physical being back into corporation with my mind.

"You are such a kill joy, it's alright for you to play but I can't," she snaps at me. I know she must be frustrated with all these new urges she has, but I need to work as well. I feel bad for her when I see the nice pink rosy color gracing her cheeks.

"Ana, don't I know this is all knew, but baby I have a meeting in an hour and need to get into the office to go over some things or I would stay here and give you just what you want. Baby you are my everything, never forget that I am a hollow shell without you. I love you!" I say as I reach down and passionately kiss her on the lips brining a smile to her face and mine.

"I love you too," I she says as she wraps her fingers into my hair.

"Okay, gotta go see you later tonight. I will show you just how much I love you," I call out as I walk toward Taylor and out of the great room. God, how did I ever get so lucky I think as Taylor has us headed toward Grey House.

I get out as Taylor drives away I can't help but plaster a smile on my face. Ana is so perfect and she is about to have my child. How can I be so lucky? I walk past Andrea as she hands me my mail and schedule for the day. Upon entering my office I have a weird feeling wash over me. Something isn't right as I see smoke in the distance.

"Sir," Taylor says as he barges into my office, something he rarely does unless for emergencies.

"Yes," I snap frustrated.

"It's Ana," he barely says. Those two words rock my world as I fall to the ground. Ana, my life.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************


	11. Sawyer

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.****

Sawyer

What the hell was that noise? I look at all the screens to see rumble and flames throughout this floor and the floor below us. Shit! I just hope no one has been hurt. Then it comes back to me that Mrs. Grey was in the apartment. I move toward the security rooms' door, trying the handle I pull my hand back quickly from the sizzling. The handle was blazing hot. I pull my shirt off over my head and wrap it around my hurt hand. Then I reach out again to turn the handle.

As I walk out the door I am confronted with the smell of burning wood, and such a disaster. I make out a figure in the distant near the elevator. The figure was much too large to be Mrs. Grey.

"Mr. Grey, is that you," I ask as I see the figure coming closer.

"No, I am not Mr. Grey," the figure says as they try to give me a blow to the head. I duck out of the way and shove the person up against the door frame of the security door.

"You are going to pay for that," they say as they try to pull a gun from their waist, but I quickly grab it and toss it toward the rumble as another blasts goes off around us sending the intruder and me into the air. The intruder lands to my right hitting their head up against the kitchen counter. I land toward the already blown out windows. As I start to fly through the window I reach out barely grabbing the metal window sill to keep myself from going 22 floors down to my death.

I pull myself up from the shattered window and go in search of Mrs. Grey, but am halted yet again as I feel the vibrating of my phone. I reach into my pocket and pull it out.

"Sawyer," I say.

"God, it is good to hear your voice," Taylor says as I feel like my breath has been knocked out of me as I see Mrs. Grey barely visible under a lot of debris.

"Taylor, it's bad. I just found Mrs. Grey. She isn't doing well, I can't acess her condition, and she's buried under a lot of rumble and debris. I also came across an intruder a few moments ago, before another explosion," I say removing some debris from around Mrs. Grey.

"Give me the damn phone," I hear Mr. Grey saying in the background as Taylor is relying the info I just gave him.

"Sawyer, I don't care what you have to do, but my wife better come out of that apartment alive or else," he was still speaking as another explosion shook the apartment and some shifting began. I tried to brace myself and Mrs. Grey as more debris and rumble seemed to be exploding around else. I felt her pressure point on her throat; she still had a pulse though it was weak. She was still alive.

I can't do anything as I watch the intruder fleeing the apartment because my main priority right now was the well being of the woman in front of me.

"Sawyer," Mrs. Grey whispered as if her breathing was labored.

"Mrs. Grey, please don't talk unless you really need to. I am unsure how long it's going to be until help arrives. You need to just save your energy," I say as I am trying hard to stay calm. The apartment smells horrible and I am unaware if the apartment was going to crumble at any moment.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

?POV

Shit! Shit! I thought as pain seared throughout my body. How the hell had that bitch survived all of these explosions. Damn, even the bodyguard seemed hard to get rid of. I thought only the original one Taylor was skilled, but I underestimated this one. He was well prepared to take me on.

I can't believe he didn't go through that window. Ugh! I thought this was going to be an easy job, yet again I failed to see the logic behind the whole thing. Damn it, I need to get out of here before another explosion rocks this apartment. There are several more to go off. I limp out of the debris ridden apartment toward the flight of stairs toward the elevator and hope the ash and soot cover up who I am.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Christian

The whole drive to Escala was nerve wracking even after Sawyers phone call. I know Ana would get onto me for being harsh with him, but hell her life and our little blimp's life now depended on him. Taylor pulled to a stop behind the police barrier and opened my door quickily.

"Get the police to give you all the information they have and find out what measures they are taking to rescue my wife and her bodyguard," I snap as I slam the door to the car. I notice Taylor flinch a little bit before taking off toward the police as I wander toward the front of the second set of barriers.

There was so much debris all over the street; it was hard for me not to break down right here in the middle of the street thinking the worst of the whole situation. I look toward Taylor who seems thoroughly busy in conversation with the officers.

I can see reporters lined up all around the place; some taking in the scene around them while others have their cameras focused on me and what I am going to do. Hell, if it weren't for them I would be over there yelling and barking orders at the officers instead of Taylor.

"Mr. Grey, do you have any comments about the news that it's your apartment that has been bombed," a young blonde reporter probably in her mid- thirties ask me as she pushes the microphone into my face.

I begin to panic having someone unfamiliar in my private space; all I wanted to do was beat the living shit out of this woman. How dare she think she could come this close to me and live to rise for another day? Shaking my head to rid myself of those evil thoughts I quietly move toward her left to head over to Taylor to get an update of what was going on.

"Sir," Taylor says as I approach him.

"Any news," I question as I lean up against the cruiser.

"They say that at least three different bombs have exploded. It seems that the only levels affected are the 19th through yours. So either the explosives are on your floor or the better thought the one below you. I just learned that the 20th floor was vacated due to several renovations and expansions of the apartments on that floor," he says giving me the only news he had.

"Find out who has been on that floor yesterday," I snap as I look up toward the now burning apartment praying that Ana and Sawyer were alright.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

A/N: I had written a different story, but at last minute decided not to kill Ana off so then had to rework or rewrite the storyline. Hope this fills you until I can update again. As always thank you for the reviews and thoughts.


	12. Flight Plan

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.****

Ana

My heart felt like it was going to explode as the aftershocks of that last explosion rattled the apartment. Sawyer leaned over me to help protect me from the debris flying all around us. For some reason I felt totally safe even though I was trapped. My whole body ached and I was terrified to even think about blimp. I needed to think positive for my little blimp.

I watched as Sawyer tried to remove several small pieces of debris from me. I wasn't sure how long he had been working on the removal process, but was finally getting some sense of how bad things were for me.

"Shit," I heard Sawyer say leaning closely to me.

"What is it Sawyer?" I rasp out struggling to catch my breath after each word.

"I think your water has broken," he says touching my stomach in different places.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Christian

"Damn it!" I shirked out as I was pacing around the police cars trying to avoid the reporters hanging out all around the building. I hated that sometimes the person I am keeps me in the news. I can see Ana's point of view now about wondering how to live a normal life within this kind of situation.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor said as he came close to me. I turned toward him.

"Taylor," I reply.

"The bomb squad has said they found a few more live explosives around the 21st floor. They believe that is where all the bombs were placed strategically around the floor," he states quickly as a reporter seems to be coming closer to our area.

"Are you fucking kidding me," I ask pissed off. What kind of a sick bastard would do this kind of thing to an innocent person? Oh, shit! I haven't heard anything from Sawyer in over an hour, more than half a day without any word from Ana. My sweet Ana could be dead or worse never the same.

"Mr. Grey, there is a Sawyer on the line," said an officer running toward us.

"Sawyer," I bark out snatching the phone from the officer without even looking back for a second glance.

"We have several problems. Ana's water has broken. She is going into labor," he says reaching deaf ears as I collapse to the ground. The great CEO Christian Grey reduced to a pile of brokenness.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Taylor

"Okay, this isn't good at all," I say out loud as I start to bark orders at different both officers and other security detail. I wanted this area near and around us harder to get through or even see through tighter than Fort Knox. I owed this to the man crumpled on the ground in front of me. He wasn't just my boss, but since Ana came into his life he has become my friend. I needed to keep him safe at all cost.

"Taylor," I hear my name being called, and then I look down at the cell phone lying beside Mr. Grey. I pick it up and put it to my ear.

"Sawyer," I ask.

"Taylor, I need help now. Ana is in labor and losing a lot of blood. I can't move her; she's stuck under a large beam that is too heavy for me to move. I don't down what will happen if she doesn't stop bleeding," Sawyer says as I hear Ana scream.

"Try to keep her calm. I will try to work something out down here and get back to you," I say hanging up the phone. Damn it!

"Mr. Taylor," an officer calls to me next to Mr. Grey.

"What?" I snap a little irritated.

"There is a Dr. Grace Grey here. She wants to know what's going on," the female officer says as she tries not to look down at the crumpled CEO.

"I'll talk to her. Get someone to help Mr. Grey up and into the ambulance over there. I think Mrs. Grey needs to look him over," I say as I move toward Mrs. Grey.

"Yes, Sir," she replies speaking into her radio. I dread the walk over to Mrs. Grey because the pained look in her eyes almost makes my knees buckle.

"Mrs. Grey," I say maintaining an even tone. I knew this was something close to her heart because of it being her family involved and wanted to show her the respect that she deserved.

"What is the update?" she says as she reaches for my hand.

"Ana and Sawyer are up there right now. Ana is in labor, but more importantly in bad shape losing a lot of blood. Mr. Grey is over there, he seems to have shut down," I say keeping my full attention on everything else going on around me.

"Okay, well we can only handle one thing at a time. Let's see let's try tackling the issue with Ana and the baby. Is there a way to get someone up there?" she questions me looking around at the buildings nothing was coming to mind.

"Well.." I thought for a second. Yeah that could work if the people were very careful.

"Taylor," she snaps at me. I look over to her and shake my head.

"Maybe use a helicopter and lower people into the building to help remove the item trapping Mrs. Grey and then air lift her out of there," I say trying to think of the best way to do it.

"I think you might be onto something there. Don't worry about how much money it will cost just get it done. I'm going to check on my son," she says as she walks away from me. I get right on it calling different people and making all of the plans. If all goes well Mrs. Grey should be out of there in half an hour.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Ana

Sawyer had found my phone in my pants pocket and called Taylor, but got no answer so he dialed 911. He put it on speaker phone but told me to keep quite. It killed me to hear Christian's voice so broken and dead, but it hurt so bad to talk. I heard as the phone dropped and tears started to fall freely from my eyes.

I felt a lot of pain from the beam pushing on my midsection and the pressure of the baby wanting to come. I was so uncomfortable and just felt so dizzy and tired.

"Ana, stay with me," I heard Sawyer say as he came to kneel beside me.  
He brushed my hair out of my eyes and started trying to wrap up some of the wounds that he could cover.

"I need to push," I rasped out as I felt a sharp pain shooting through my entire body as I began to push as best as I could.

"No, Ana don't push. You need to wait," he was still speaking as I heard a cry ringing loudly throughout the crumbling apartment. It was music to my ears as I let the darkness take me.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Sawyer

"Ana, stay with me," I said as I went to kneel beside her. I brushed several loose strands of hair behind her ear. I had ripped my jacket apart using the material to wrap or cover up as many as the wounds that I saw. I wasn't sure how bad everything was, but knew she needed help soon.

"I need to push," she spoke rasping on the words. To hear her speak like this was so unfamiliar that I had to stop and remember her normal self.

"No, Ana don't push. You need to wait," I said, but c was too late as I heard her grunting and moving herself as best as she could to push. Then in the eerie quite I hand the small baby in my hands and heard its first cries.

"Hello, Baby Grey," I said softly as I heard Ana stop breathing. Shit!


	13. Mysterious Death

?POV

"Damn, woman be careful," I hissed through clenched teeth as a friend began to clean the wounds I had gotten while in that damn apartment. I needed a distraction so I turned on the news.

"This is Melinda Welch reporting right outside of Christian Grey's apartment complex where several bombs have gone off. It is rumored that Mrs. Ana Grey and a bodyguard are stuck inside of the apartment, but no one in the Grey camp will confirm these rumors. Police have said that several people were injured from the initial bomb explosion, but no one sustained major injuries," the reporter stated as she turned her attention to the sky as did her camera man. You could see a helicopter moving close to the building.

"It looks as if help is finally on the way for the trapped Mrs. Grey and bodyguard," she said as the camera man seemed to focus on the events now unfolding before them. The helicopter stayed mid-air as three people jumped from it through the shattered window. It was several minutes before the rescue basket exited through the window. It was covered by a white sheet. Once it was in the helicopter, then what looks like a man holding something in a shirt is helped onto the helicopter. Then the camera goes black.

"What the fuck?" I hiss a little pissed off, knowing Grey probably had all the news outlets shut down for privacy matters. Damn it. I wanted to know what was happening. Did the bitch survive or was she dead? I needed her dead.

I quickly grabbed the hand of the woman behind me as she was still cleaning my wounds and dragged her in front of me. I needed some release and boy did she have a good body. I never understood what Grey was all about until I met her. She was lingering outside of Grey Publishing when I ran into her. She wanted to get to Ana just as bad as I did.

I ripped her shirt from her body and was pleased to see her perk nipples getting hard from the coolness of the room. I took off my belt and latched it around her hands as I buckled her down to the chair I was sitting in. I roughly began fondling her nipples, pulling and pinching them as hard as I could. When I heard her moan I sunk my teeth onto the right one and bit down until I felt her squirming beneath me. Releasing the right one I notice I drew blood and moved on to the left one doing the same thing.

"Red," she shouts as I now am pulling both bloody nipples hard.

"I am not Grey there are no safe words here bitch," I say as I slap her across the face and then lift up the skirt she was wearing, and rip off the underwear. I release my cock and slam into her over and over until I feel like I have broken her, even then I don't stop. I keep on pounding into her as she whimpers and cries, which is just egging me on even more.

As I was about to go back to her bloodied nipples the news reporter comes back onto the screen. "I have been given a statement from Grey House's CEO Christian Grey; _Today is a sad and somber day. There has yet been another attack by malicious and vindictive people against me and my wife. It is with my deepest regret and overwhelming sadness that I must report that my beloved wife Ana Grey died today from her injuries due to being caught in the first explosion under a beam. _

_Her security guard Luke Sawyer stayed with her until the very end helping her deliver our child. She took her last breath as our baby took their first breath. I want the person or people responsible for her death to know that when I find you, and mark my words I will find you that I will make sure you suffer a much worse fate than my wife suffered. You have destroyed a family and took an innocent child's mother from them. _

_Please allow my family to handle this tragedy without the media's overbearing presence. We just want to be left alone to deal with our grief as a family. This will allow us to move forward from this devastating disaster.' _

Wow, it sure sounds like Christian Grey is holding a grudge. We hope that everyone just give this family a little space to mourn. This is Melinda Welch reporting live on the shocking death of Mrs. Ana Grey" the news program then shows several pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Grey at different functions.

Finally I have managed to get rid of her. He crushed my career and ruined my life and now he has the payback that he so deserved. I still think though he deserves more punishment. I was tired of the bitch below me. Ugh! My dick was hard as a rock thinking of what I just did.

"Please let me go," the brown haired blue eyed woman before me pleaded. I was fascinated as to why Christian only chose brown haired blue eyed girls. I reached over and untied the girl.

"Go to your room and stay there until you are needed again," I snap at the whimpering girl as I slap her hard on the ass making her jump. Man my erection was in need of care so I started to jack off thinking of the different ways to get rid of the Grey child. Fun times are just to begin.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Taylor

It's been almost 6 months since the attack at Escala. Mr. Grey and the baby have now been living in the house that he bought for Ana. It was a bittersweet moment when we had to bury her. I knew this was going to be the hardest thing he would have to do, but luckily for him he had family and friends standing beside him.

"Taylor, I will be ready in 15 minutes," he says as he walks out of the baby nursery and toward his bedroom. There are many nights that I catch him fast asleep in the rocking chair holding his daughter tightly in his arms as if her life and his depended on it.

"Yes sir," I reply turning and heading back out the front door to give instructions to the detail team and of course Sawyer who is basically in charge of protecting baby Grey.

Like clockwise Mr. Grey exits the house 15 minutes later carrying baby Grey. He looks back to his bedroom window and waves just before he passes her off to Sawyer.

"Sawyer, take care of my girl for me." He says as he moves toward the Audi and gets in.

"Of course Sir," Sawyer replies as he walks back toward the front door where Gail is waiting. Sawyer stands beside her before entering the house.

The drive to Grey House is long and quite as usual. He spends his day in the office, goes walking around the building for half an hour talking on the phone before re-entering his office till 6 pm. I am waiting for him in the garage; he slips into the car before I even have a chance to get out. Once back at the house he retreats to his study where Gail has his dinner ready. Right before 8 he exits his study and heads to his room, where he usually stays until the middle of the night.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Christian

It's hard to see clearly as all the days seem to blend into one. I tend to find myself waking up in the middle of the night seeing Ana's lifeless body in the morgue. Those images haunt me in my dreams; no matter what I do I can't get them out of my mind. I know it's silly to dwell on such things, but the reality of it is that what is done is done and there is no changing the past.

I walk to the kitchen to pour me a glass of wine before doing my normal middle of the night check. As I filter in and out of the kitchen I take a sip of the refreshing wine before heading to the one place that I find solace in the darkness. I crack the door open to let the light slip in as I walk in myself. Slowly I make my way over to the crib that has been placed in the middle of the far wall.

At first glance one would say such a beautiful child is lying in the middle of an overpriced crib, but no to me it's the lifeline to the past. A past that has to stay hidden in order to protect those that I love and need dearly. I watch carefully as her blue eyes bore into mine. She is the spitting image of me except for those damn blue eyes, they are her mother's. I smile to myself as I watch her lying perfectly content in her crib. She sure is such an easy going baby. I am smiling still as I feel two arms wrap around my waist.

"Christian, you were gone again" says a voice. I pull her close to me.

"I know," I mutter squeezing her closer to me.

"Mr. Grey, please come back to bed," she replies as she grabs my hand.

"I would do anything for you, I just want to make sure baby Grace is fine," I whisper as I kiss her forehead. Quickly moving back to Grace I put the blanket closer to her and bend down to give her a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby girl," I whisper.

"Honey, what's the matter," I ask as I settle into bed with her.

"I miss leaving the house and spending time with your family," she replies as she moves closer to me. I struggle with the burden I have forced upon her, but it seemed like the only way to keep her protected.

"How bout I invite the family over for diner this weekend or we could go away as a family and just spend some quality time together," I say snuggling my head into her neck.

"Seriously Christian, it's been 6 months. Do you think this person is still out there?" Ana questions me. I look directly at her and nod my head. She blows out some air and then reaches for my hand.

"Would you like the girls to come over tomorrow?" I ask pulling her into my chest.

"Yes, I think I need someone other to talk to than baby Grace," she says smiling at me. I knew right then and there that I had been lucky when she fell into my office. I was glad that faking her death has just given us a brand new lease on life. She has put up with staying here or at my parents house isolated for 6 months, but in that time she has grown so strong.

I look down at my beautiful wife and smile, she no longer looks like my Ana, but I love her anyway. Her blonde hair has grown on me, plus her bluish green eyes make me feel like I am lost in an ocean sea. She is the same woman that I fell in love with and that is all that matters.

"Penny for your thoughts," she says. I smile my wicked smile and begin to pull at her night shirt. Yes I am very lucky to have this woman to love me and for me to love.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************


	14. 5 yrs later

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.****

Ana

It's hard to believe how fast the years have gone bye. Christian and I have been able to live a semi-normal life since my death. It's really hard to believe that I allowed him to talk me into it, but then again the idea of almost dying twice made me realize his fears and worries. Today Grace is turning 5. She is so excited about having a big family party and all the works. Christian and I though really don't want one, but agreed to allow Mia to throw a party for her and all her little friends.

"Miss. Rose," Sawyer said from the entry way of our great room. I turned to see a familiar woman standing with Sawyer. Shit! What the hell was she doing here? Ugh! I couldn't just bitch slap her since I am not Ana anymore, but ugh my palm was itching to. Now I knew what Christian was feeling when I made his palm twitch.

"I'm sorry, do I know you," I ask faking not know the evil woman standing before me. She moved towards me and reached out her hand.

"I was an old friend of Mr. Grey's, but when he married Miss. Steele it didn't work out," she said pondering something in her mind for sure. I didn't look like Ana Steele-Grey due to having changed my hair color and eyes, but also had to have a little reconstructive surgery on my face after the first explosion sent debris into my face. Although Christian says it didn't matter how I looked to him, I would always be his Ana.

"Oh, Mrs…," I left off hoping she would get the hint I had no clue who she was.

"Oh, forgive me of my manners. I am Elena Lincoln," she replies smiling.

"It's nice to meet you," I say as Grace takes the moment to run into the room while being chased by her brother Theodore. Elena stands frozen for a moment looking between the two children and me. Of course both of them look mostly like Christian, but Teddy has my fair complexion while Grace carries her fathers.

"Wow, she has sure grown up," Elena comments as they both run to me.

"Mommy, can I pay wit Grece," Teddy says as he reaches up for me.

"Grace, sweetie will you take Teddy outside to your Auntie Mia, while I finish up talking with Mrs. Lincoln," I say passing my 3 year old off to his sister.

"Yes, Ma'am," she replies as she takes his hand. She has been taught to not reply with mom or mother in anyone's presences outside of family or close friends. She understands why, but sometimes I think she feels neglected by not being able to call me mom freely.

"May I ask why you are here Mrs. Lincoln," I ask inquiring just what her purpose here was.

"Oh, I moved away after Mr. Grey's wife made him cut ties with me, but I was in town and thought I would come by to see how he was doing," she says as she moves closer to the patio door, followed by Sawyer. I take the moment to move to intercept her from entering the backyard.

"I'm sorry if you had a falling out with the previous wife, but I don't think Christian would like for you to be this close to his children," I say as I step closer to her to prevent her from moving any closer than what she was.

"So, the rumors are true he married the help," she says as she laughs. I just want to slap her right across her botoxed face and give her a good right hand. The story going around was that I was hired shortly before Mrs. Grey (me of course) was killed to help her when the baby was born. I was the cousin of Taylor's. Then things just progressed and Mr. Grey slowly fell in love with me.

"What the hell? It really doesn't concern you Elena who the fuck I married," comes the voice of one pissed off Christian Grey in all his glory. I noticed her flinch a little when he spoke, good job honey I silently cheered him on inside my head.

"Christian, I …" Elena stuttered.

"Rose, sweetie why don't you go outside and help Mia set up. You know it would mean a lot to Grace to see you helping to make her feel better," he says as he moves toward me. I knew this was his way of getting rid of me, but at the moment I was happy to leave because I just wanted to blow my cover and that wouldn't be good for me or our family.

"Sawyer," I say as I reach up and kiss Christian on his cheek and move to the patio door and out of it.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Christian

I was having a shitty day. I wasn't in the mood for a lot of people coming over to the house, but would put up a good face because it was my baby girl's birthday. I mean really how hard is it to keep your eyes on the prize or should I say paperwork, to dot all your 'I's and cross all the 't's. No someone was trying to screw me over within my own company. I haven't been able to find the leak.

"Damn it," I shout as I slam my Blackberry onto my desk. This brought Ros's attention back to me.

"Mr. Grey, maybe you should go home and relax," she said as she gathered up her paperwork. I knew she meant well, but I was too pissed to listen to reason. I wanted to chew her head off, but my phone rang.

"Grey…" I said emotionless.

"Mr. Grey, we have found that the intruder isn't employed with Grey House," Welch was giving me new information.

"What do you mean?" I question trying to think of who might have the ability or knowledge to hack into our secured systems.

"We are having a hard time coming up with the whom because they are using a wireless server and it bounces all over the place. All I can tell you is that are firewalls have been breached, were down for several hours while the person hacked in, but now there is a tighter firewall and more security measures in place. We will catch this person," he said as I hung up the phone.

"Christian, please go home. I will keep you updated on any and all information we get," Ros must be desperate to get rid of me because she used my first name. I have been shitty to everyone for a few weeks due to all this hacking into my databases. I have lost two very big deals because another company underbid us. It was nerve wracking.

"Fine, but any new details you better call me. I don't care if it's at 3 in the morning I better be the first person you call," I say succumbing to her.

"You will be! Mr. Grey you should know me better than that. I have been here with you from the start," she replies softly with a smile. I know out of anyone is this place she is the most honest and loyal person to me.

"Fine, I think my little girl deserves all of her daddy right now. Thank you Ros!" I say as I slip my suit jacket back on and move toward the door.

"Mr. Grey," Ros calls out to me before I slip into the elevator. I turn around to see her carrying a gift bag in one arm and her papers in the other.

"This is for Grace," she says as she hands me the package. I smile at her as I move into the elevator and press the button to go down. I enter the parking garage to be met by Taylor.

"Sir," he says as he opens the door for me and I slip into the SUV.

"Home, please," I say as I start looking over the paperwork from the blown deals. The details just didn't seem to add up. I must have been lost to the world because Taylor was speaking as I looked up to see that we were already at the house.

"Sir," he says as he opens my door.

"Taylor, why don't you and Gail either take the night off or join us for Grace's party later. I'm sure Sophie would like to join us if you'd like her to," I said with a small smile. Jason and Gail had been raising Sophie for almost 2 years since her mom didn't want her anymore. She was just a good girl.

"I will check with them and let you know, Sir," he says as we part ways. I watch as Sophie comes running out of the guesthouse toward her dad. I loved seeing him in that manner, he seemed so relaxed and at ease. I was thankful though that he was such a good friend. Things had changed for the better once Ana died. It brought everything into perspective for me.

I noticed that there was a different car in the driveway. There was also a man standing by the car the driver no less, but who would come here with a personal driver. Shit! I knew whose car that was. I bolted for the front door. I will kill her if she has hurt my baby.

"What the hell? It really doesn't concern you Elena who the fuck I married," I say as I hear the end of her saying something about a rumor of me marrying the help. I see red and have to focus on Ana to keep my temper and anger at bay.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

A/N: Thank you for your support. There will be more of the stalker and who do you think is behind the hacking. Is it the same person?


	15. Ugh! Troll

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.****

Taylor

"_I give a rat's ass what the law says. Anyone in contact with this case as of this moment needs to sign a NDA. If they aren't willing to do so they need to be removed. I am in charge right now and I only want people I can trust," I say as I move around the room of ten people; 2 doctors, 4 police officers and 4 men who will be helping to rescue Mrs. Grey and Sawyer from the apartment. I am still waiting from Dr. Grey to see how Mr. Grey was doing._

_I watch with my team as the helicopter makes its way to the apartment and then 3 of the men jump into the apartment. I am on pins and needles as I wait to hear anything._

"_Sir, we have located Mrs. Grey, Sawyer and baby Grey," the leader in charge says._

"_What is the situation?" I question needing to know details in case I need to relay them to Mr. Grey._

"_Sawyer is just banged up, baby Grey is doing well; Mrs. Grey has lost a lot of blood. She is alive, but barely. Sawyer says she passed out after giving birth. She has several cuts and wounds around her face. There was a big gash in her leg, but has been taken care of. We just removed the beam and have her secured in the basket," he says as I watch them exit the apartment window. I let a breath out that I didn't know I was holding._

"_I will meet you guys at the hospital. I will want debriefed as soon as you are finished. Tell Sawyer he is to guard baby Grey. No one is to get within inches of it, until I okay them," I say as I jump into the SUV that I drove Mr. Grey over in. As I arrive at the Emergency entrance I am greeted by Dr. Grey and her husband. There are a lot of different reporters outside the entrance waiting for the first of the news, but I wasn't prepared for the news they gave me._

"_Taylor, Ana didn't make it," Dr. Grace says as she clings to her husband. Shit! Shit! I keep thinking. Boy those four little words struck a cord with the reporters as they scrambled to closer to try to catch anything else, but I was ushering the Grey's back into the hospital._

"Sir," I say to Mr. Grey as I open the door for him, in which he pulled me out of my thoughts of the day Mrs. Grey died.

"Home, please," Mr. Grey says as he begins to look over some paperwork. I mean the man is always doing some kind of paperwork. I honestly don't know what Ana sees in him. He works long hours and sometimes has the shittest attitude. That takes me back to Ana's death.

"_Great , Dr. Grace has anyone told Mr. Grey yet," I ask trying to see if I am going to have to defuse the situation or not._

"_No," she mumbles walking hand and hand with her husband. She leads me to his room. He is sitting there just staring out the window._

"_Mr. Grey," I say trying to keep my voice. He barely looks toward me._

"_What?" he snaps._

"_Um," I say trying to form the words to tell him._

"_Taylor, just spit it," he snaps at me again._

"_Ana, is dead," I say stepping back, as he lunges for me. I side step him and lay him flat out on the ground._

"_Sir," I say with my hands on his shoulders holding him down. He pushes me aside and snatches out his phone. He presses a number and then starts barking out orders to someone. I am faintly listening, praying that I didn't over step my bounds. I mean it was self defense he was coming at me. _

_It was three hours later before he was able to see Ana's body. I hated seeing him go down to the morgue to identify her body. He kissed her forehead and went in search of his baby. Hell we didn't even know what it was._

_I was stunned the next day when I went to see baby Grace and Sawyer had this broad smile across his face. I wasn't sure what he was high on, but Mr. Grey noticed it and almost lunged at him. I had to keep a firm hold on him. Baby Grace had her own room, so let me tell you how floored we both were when I opened the door for him and saw a woman holding his daughter._

"_What the fuck?" he spat out as I held onto him yet again, but was stopped dead in my tracks when the person turned around._

"_Relax Christian, what did I say about your foul language," the woman says as she cuddles up with the baby. Her voice is that of Ana's, but I saw her dead. _

"_Christian, good you're here," his mother said as she entered the room. "Ana, darling how are you feeling," she goes on to ask. Come to find out Sawyer and Ana came up with the faking her death to see if the perpetrator would make a mistake, but they haven't shown up in 5 years._

"Sir," I say as I am brought back out of my thoughts. I open the door for him.

"Taylor, why don't you and Gail either take the night off or join us for Grace's party later. I'm sure Sophie would like to join us if you'd like her to," he says as he leans over to get a good look at another car in the driveway. I'll have to check on that when I get inside.

"I will check with them and let you know, Sir," I say as we part ways. I am caught up in the moment as Sophie comes running out of the our little humble home toward me. I just loved seeing my little girl. It made me cherish her knowing what the Grey's have gone through just to be a family.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Christian

I am floored that Elena would actually have the nerves to come here to my home, was this woman stupid, crazy or just plain put of her head.

"What the hell? It really doesn't concern you Elena who the fuck I married," I am pissed that she would have the audacity to even have the nerve to speak like that to Ana. I mean hell Ana tried for such a long time to get me to see Elena for what she was, but I was blind to it.

"Christian, I …" Elena stuttered.

"Rose, sweetie why don't you go outside and help Mia set up. You know it would mean a lot to Grace to see you helping to make her feel better," I speak up in a tone that means do what I say.

"Sawyer," she replies as she steps over to me and places a chaste kiss on my cheek. Once Ana is out the door with Sawyer I turn my full attention to Elena.

"I will ask you again, what the fuck are you doing in my home," I say pissed off.

"Christian, don't be like that," Elena says as she moves closer to me. I back off a little.

"Elena, stop!" I demand. She stops moving toward me, but has this evil wicked grin splashed across her face.

"Come on, Christian you have needs and I know that servant girl of yours can't take care of," Elena was still saying as I slapped her across the face.

"Enough," I scream as I push her away from me. She moves her right hand up to rub the cheek that I just hit.

"Christian," she starts.

"I DO NOT WANT YOU!" I shout trying to get her to finally listen to reasoning. She stops in her tracks and just looks at me. She turns to move toward the patio door and begins to laugh. What the fuck? I think.

"So you honestly want be to believe that homely servant girl is what you want. Damn it! Christian I allowed you that mousy Steele girl, but I will not stand by and watch you ruin everything I have instilled and created with you for that bitch out there," she says as I see her nod to someone behind her.

"Get the fuck off me," I yell and jerk away as I feel someone grab me from behind. I turn around to stand face to face with the one person I thought I had long since moved passed.

"Hello, Christian no hug for me!" the man whispers in my ear as I try to run.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************


	16. confrontations

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.****

Elena

I don't think I have really been this pissed at someone since that bitch stole what belonged to me. I mean did she think I would just let her have her happily ever after with my man. I man that bastard the man he is. I lost everything to be with him, didn't he even understand how my life became so fucked up because of him. I lost my husband and my baby. That bastard of a husband stole my child from me. I just wish I knew where they were. It would prove to Christian who really loved him.

Sure Ana may be dead, but that bitch of hers still lives. I wish the ass who was trying to murder her all along had done the job correctly. I mean how hard is it to kill one person. She should have just died the first time she was poisoned, but no she had to survive. I needed to find a way to get to Christian; he needed to see how much I loved him. That even after turning his back on me that I would forgive him, all he needed to do was get rid of that mangy child.

I was going through my mail when I saw a photo of a small child hidden behind security; hell let me admit it was an entourage. I mean what child needed that many people to watch over them. I stopped to stare at the magazine photo; Christian looked so very handsome and carefree. I never saw him that way in all the time I had him with me. He was always so upset and angry. He was holding onto the little child in his arms smiling down at it like they were the only two in the world. I wished for that look, but never got it from him.

I threw the magazine across the room, standing up I decided I needed to go to the one person who burned me so long along, but I needed their help now more than ever. I went out of my office and watched as the people in my business seemed to function whether I was there or not.

"John, I am ready to leave," I say as I see my driver stand up from his spot next to the door.

"Ma'am," he says as he opens the door and pulls out an umbrella to cover me as we walk to the car. He opens my door and wait for me to slide into my seat, then goes to the other side and gets in behind the wheel.

"I need to see him," I say ending any further conversation from him. He only nods in my direction, starts the car and heads into oncoming traffic. The drive to his house takes longer than I thought it would, but then again I hadn't been to it in several years.

"Ma'am," he says quietly as he opens my door once again. I stand in front of the doors to a home that I have long erased from my mind. I had made several memories in this home with Christian, but they all seem distant compared to the ones that haunted me. I walk up to the door and open it, knowing full well that it wouldn't be locked. I mean this neighborhood has never locked the doors.

I feel sharp memories coming to life in my head as I walk down the hallway leading into the grand room. The sight before me though isn't one that I would have actually thought I would see though. Standing butt naked in the middle of the room was a brown haired woman with a collar and leash around her neck. Sitting down opposite of her was the ass I was visiting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the man yelled out slapping the woman in front of him. I step down and enter the room fully now.

"It's good to see you too," I say as I turn the girl around. Shit! I blink twice, it's Leila. I remember when she was reported missing right after she tried to off herself in Christian's apartment. What the hell is she doing here?

"Seriously, Elena get the fuck out of my house," he says loudly shaking Leila. I reach out my hand and grab her. In one fluid motion I am slammed up against the wall with two hands around my neck.

"Let me go," I say struggling to free myself.

"Don't you touch her!" he yells at me as he reaches for her and pulls her to him. I see those blue haunting eyes of a lost woman boring into me.

"She's not yours," I yell reaching for her.

"Oh, yes she is mine, all mine," he says.

"Like hell she is," I say slamming into to him knocking her loose from him, both of us falling over. I look up to see Leila crying.

"Leila, go to your room," he says motioning for her to leave. I slam my fists into him again.

"Well, I guess you would find out sooner or later," he sneers at me.

"You lied to me," I cry out, dry heaving.

"It has been nice to have her around to beat the shit out of when I needed to. I mean I couldn't love her, because she was his. The man that ruined you," he says smiling down at me.

"Please let her go. She is a human being, this isn't right," I plead begging him.

"No. I still have some unfinished business with him," he snaps getting to his feet.

"Well, so do I," I grumble.

"Sure you do, Elena you love that fool even after he shut you out due to his wife, which is now dead thanks to a little heavy thinking," he says laughing. He was the one behind her death.

"I want him to pay for trying to take over my salons," I lie.

"I have seen how much they make, don't kid yourself," he smirks at me. I follow him up the stairs to a door. He opens it to reveal a room similar to the one I have built in my basement, but this one is more warped than any other playroom I have seen. The bastard doesn't have any right to do this to her.

"What is this?" I question sick to my stomach.

"This is Leila's room," he says smirking at me. I look into it again and notice the fragile looking girl is now dress in a simple dress, eyes casted down hold onto a flogger

"Please let me have her, she needs help," I cry clutching her to my chest.

"What is in it for me?" He questions inches from my face.

"Christian Grey," I whisper. He pulls my face up sharply.

"Leila, go get yourself clean. We're going out," he says as he pulls her from me and then pushes me to the ground. I hear the door closing behind her. He shoves my dress up and begins caressing my thigh. Damn it! I think as I feel myself getting wet.

"Always we're eager for me," he says as he slips into me. I tried to push him away, but he began to get rougher with me shoving in and out of me harder and faster than the last time. I was sobbing as he raped me over and over again. I don't know how long we were in that room, but a knock at the door brought him to pull out of me and zip himself up. "Clean yourself up," he says as he slaps me.

An hour later we are in my car headed for Christian's house. I watched carefully as Lincoln held Leila tightly caressing her thigh and moving his hands over her knee every once in a while. Once we got inside the gates a black dressed man allowed us in thinking we were guests to the party. Before the man had a chance to think Lincoln shoved him into the office and slammed the door. Another man comes down the hall and I follow him.

"Miss. Rose," the man says as he stands in the entry way of a big windowed room.

"I'm sorry, do I know you," the woman asks as I move toward her and stick my hand out to her.

"I was an old friend of Mr. Grey's, but when he married Miss. Steele it didn't work out," I say looking her up and down. She isn't the usual for Christian. I guess the things were true about him changing.

"Oh, Mrs…," she quietly begins playing with her hands.

"Oh, forgive me of my manners. I am Elena Lincoln," I say smiling.

"It's nice to meet you," she says as a little girl runs into the room chased by a little boy that looks awfully like her, but different at the same time. I stand frozen there looking between the woman in front of me and the two children. I know she must be the younger boys' mother because he has her complexion.

"Wow, she has sure grown up," I comment as they both run to her.

"Mommy, can I pay wit Grece," Teddy says as he reaches up for her. I was right she was his mother.

"Grace, sweetie will you take Teddy outside to your Auntie Mia, while I finish up talking with Mrs. Lincoln," she says carefully passing his hand from hers to the girls.

"Yes, Ma'am," she replies as she takes his hand.

"May I ask why you are here Mrs. Lincoln," she asks probably not knowing for sure who I really was.

"Oh, I moved away after Mr. Grey's wife made him cut ties with me, but I was in town and thought I would come by to see how he was doing," I say as she moves closer to the door, blocking my view of the children playing outside. Her bodyguard moves beside her.

"I'm sorry if you had a falling out with the previous wife, but I don't think Christian would like for you to be this close to his children," she says causing me to step aside since she was now blocking my path.

"So, the rumors are true he married the help," I say laughing slightly. All of a sudden I feel a sharp slap across my face and I reach up to rub the spot where she just hit me.

"What the hell? It really doesn't concern you Elena who the fuck I married," comes the voice of one pissed off Christian Grey in all his glory. I flinched just a little but from the shock of his voice.

"Christian, I …" I stuttered at a loss for words.

"Rose, sweetie why don't you go outside and help Mia set up. You know it would mean a lot to Grace to see you helping to make her feel better," he says as he moves toward her.

"Sawyer," she says and reaches up to kiss him before exiting out of the door.

"I will ask you again, what the fuck are you doing in my home," he says clearly pissed off.

"Christian, don't be like that," I say as I try to move closer to him, but he steps back.

"Elena, stop!" he says demandingly. I say stopping in my tracks, but plaster a wicked smile as I notice Lincoln coming in behind him.

"Come on, Christian you have needs and I know that servant girl of yours can't take care of," I was still talking to him when I felt another sharp slap across my face.

"Enough," he screams as he pushes me away. I move my right hand up to rub the spot.

"Christian," I say.

"I DO NOT WANT YOU!" he shouts at me. I stop dead and just look at him, then I move toward the patio door and laugh.

"So you honestly want be to believe that homely servant girl is what you want. Damn it! Christian I allowed you that mousy Steele girl, but I will not stand by and watch you ruin everything I have instilled and created with you for that bitch out there," I say as I nod to the person behind him.

"Get the fuck off me," he says trying to jerk away from Lincoln. Then he turns around and comes face to face with the man who destroyed his life and mine.

"Hello, Christian no hug for me!" Lincoln says with a wicked smile, and then I notice Leila standing beside him. She had a huge cut running along her bottom lip.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Christian says trying to get in control of the situation.

"What do I want? What do you think I want? I want what belongs to me. You took my wife from me and my money. I took your pretty little wife from you and even you're missing Sub," Lincoln says laughing as he rests his hand on her shoulder.

"Drop the gun!" Taylor yells out from across the room. Lincoln then fires a shot and all hell breaks loose. Shit what did I just do as Christian slumps to the ground red seeping around on his white shirt?

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

A/N: I felt that the three or four comments I had regarding Christian and Elena having a child, doesn't sit well with everyone. I decided to change the story chapter and just remove said character to go a different way, thank you for your reading and comments.-jaymelynn


	17. No, Please!

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.****

Ana

I hated that Christian just dismissed me the way he did, but I also knew that he was trying to protect me. I hated the idea that Elena Lincoln, Mrs. Robinson was alone in my house with my husband right now. I am trying to help Mia, but my mind is a thousand miles away. Mia's twins are playing with Teddy while Sophie is hop scotching with Grace. I have this weird feeling, so I start to walk back to the house.

"Mrs. Grey," Sawyer says as he walks up to me.

"Where's Taylor?" I question but before he answers I see Taylor walking around the house towards the patio door and in seconds has his gun drawn. Sawyer takes off up the yard to reinforce Taylor. I look around me, but as I hear a gunshot I am sprinting up the yard as well. Taylor has his gun pointed at someone within the house. Sawyer has his gun now drawn ready to back up Taylor.

"Let me through," I yell as I reach them and drop to my knees as I see Christian lying crumpled on the ground. Sawyer bends down to me just as I see Grace walking through to Christian with her medical bag in her hands.

"Let her in here, Luke," she says quietly. I am helped to my feet by Sawyer and as I walk the few feet to Christian where I collapse yet again. His eyes are open and moving.

"Baby," he stutters.

"Shh! Don't talk!" I say bending down and placing a kiss on his lips the taste of blood on his lips keeps me rooted in spot. I watch as Taylor practically drags a hysterical Elena from the room kicking and screaming. Sawyer is crouched over another person holding him down all the while the man laughing as if things were funny.

Grace was trying to look calm although Christian had now began to cough blood up. I was having a hard time keeping myself composed. I was dying on the inside because I knew for sure my husband was probably dying right at this moment.

I heard the medic helicopter before I even relized what was going on. Christian was very close to death so of course they would need to airlift him. I was grabbed from behind by Sawyer as the medics began to take control of the situation from Grace. I could tell she was barely holding herself together, but was looking lost as they placed tubes and things around him and into him.

"Mrs. Grey," one of the medics said looking toward her.

"I'll meet you there, go with him," I barely say as I watch my husband and his mother rush out the patio door. I am hardly holding it together as I watch police come in and start asking questions and taking pictures. I am ushered to my room to change by Mia, as Sawyer takes my bloody dress back downstairs.

"Ana, Christian is a fighter. He will be fine," she whispers as she half hugs and clings to me. She had been my very lifeline for the first year and half of my death. We had become closer than I was even with Kate. We were sisters. She knew my pain; she had lost Ethan almost a year ago due to a person attacking him thinking he was Christian. I felt bad for her.

"I know, but what if," she cuts me off by placing her hand over my mouth.

"Don't!" she commands as she helps me up. We walk downstairs and are ushered into the den where our children were waiting. Teddy ran right at me, while Grace just hangs back. I almost forgot her birthday was ruined by this whole tragedy.

"Come here baby," I cry out as she does so. She is crying as she clings to me. I have a hard time, but stand to my feet.

"Mrs. Grey," Taylor says as he clears his throat.

"Do you know anything?" I question holding tight to my babies.

"Not yet, they just landed and he was rushed into surgery. The car is waiting," he says as Mia begins to exit the room with her 3 year old twins, so I follow behind her.

"Mommy," Grace whispers as we are all seated and buckled into the back of one of the fleet of SUV's Christian has bought.

"Hmm!" I ask barely paying attention to anything else around me as Taylor speaks into a phone or should I say yells into it, while Sawyer drives. Mia is talking to Elliot who is already at the hospital.

"Is daddy alright," she asks. I look into her eyes and break down crying because I didn't know.

"I'm not sure baby," I reply.

"I'll pray for him mommy," she says as she turns to look out the widow ending the conversation. I am not surprised by the commotion that confronts us at the hospital. Every news agency is camping out all around the hospital trying to get an exclusive.

"Ana, wait here with Sawyer," Taylor says as he opens the door. I watch as Mia gets out with her twins and Taylor walks them through the crowd. I am not prepared when he gets back for the bombarding of questions as we exit the SUV.

"Miss." One reporter says as she sticks her microphone in my face.

"What's your relationship to Mr. Grey?" another on shouts.

"Why are you here?" questions another. More and more questions are shouted as I cling to my two babies who are shielded from the press under a blanket. Once inside the waiting room Carrick comes right to me and takes Teddy from me, while Elliot takes hold of Grace.

"Do you know anything?" I ask pleading Carrick with my eyes. He shakes his head slightly, and I go into hysterics from the building shock. I am shouting and carrying on something horrible unaware of Grace standing beside me with a needle in her hand, as darkness takes me.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Grace

It was overwhelming having to watch as Ana sank down to her knees in front of me to hold onto the only thing that mattered to her; my son. The two of them have been through so much together, but his situation was different. I knew as a Doctor that Christian was in serious danger. He was shot close to the heart and was bleeding out from his wound.

Everything had happened so fast as Carrick and I walked into the house and heard Christian and Elena talking to the gun shot. I am hopeful that by being there and putting pressure on the wound that maybe he would be okay, but I am not sure. Then to see Ana; watching her collapse just broke me.

I was thankful that she insisted on me going with him in the helicopter and not here because he stopped breathing one the way to the hospital. Once he was at the hospital I was relieved of my duties as his doctor because of him being my son. The director thought I was too emotionally attached. He was right about that. I knew I would do whatever I needed to do to make sure my son would survive. Damn it. I was pissed at Elena and Lincoln. They have caused too much damage to my family.

"Hello," I whisper as I answer my phone.

"Mom, Ana is having a meltdown in the waiting room," Elliot says as I begin to rush down to my waiting family. I quickly grab a sedate from the nurses' station and head to them. As I am rounding the corner I hear Ana's voice rising. She is losing it, so I don't think twice before I stick the needle into her arm and brace myself for her to collapse.

"I've got her," Taylor says as he gently picks Ana up and I lead him to a room on the same floor and begin to get her checked into the hospital. She's going to need to be here for her breakdown.

"Taylor, what the hell happened this afternoon," I say as I turn arounf to see my sons' number one.

"I don't know ma'am. Christian had dismissed me for the rest of the afternoon and I was on my way to Gail when I had this uneasy feeling. I turned back around and raced into the house to catch the man shoot Christian and I shot him," he says as he covers Ana up. I guess I knew the rest of it from walking in right after that.

Police had brought Lincoln in to have his wound checked out. They began to talk or interview the rest of the family who had been present in the room and at the house. I had been informed that Christian was in critical condition because the bullet had pierced an artery close to his heart. He had lost a lot of blood.

"Dr. Grey," came a nurse's voice from behind me.

"Yes," I answer.

"Dr. Greene has just finished checking Mrs. Grey over and says that she is doing fine," the young girl replies as I just nod and turn back around to my son. He was hooked up to several different machines and all this waiting was killing me. I turn to seek out the family whom have taken over one of the waiting areas and turned it into a makeshift refuge.

Mia was holding her little girl Ella while everyone else was holding different children. Taylor stands up and walks toward me.

"Ma'am, has there been any news," he asks. I just shake my head. He nods at me and then I am tapped on the shoulder. I turn to see Ros standing behind me.

"I am sorry to have to ask this, but the press is asking a lot of questions and the police say that without any paperwork they are going to release a statement about the incident. I thought you might want to have something released before the police leak anything," she says as she holds a manila file in her hands.

"Carrick," I say. He hands Teddy off to Gail.

"Ros," he says looking at both of us.

"I was just asking if we should release a statement before the police do," she counters. He looks back behind him to the family and only nods his head.

"Okay, I need to speak with Mrs. Grey," she replies.

"Um, I don't think that is a good idea," I say knowing that Ana has been barely making it.

"Who needs to see me?" questions Ana as she walks into the waiting room.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************

Ana

I have just woken up and was a little anxious and mad that Grace would sedate me, but I guess I don't blame her. I removed my covers to see that I was in a hospital gown, so I grabbed the robe hanging on the chair beside the bed and put it on. I walked out of my room to find Sawyer camped out in a chair.

"Ma'am," he says as he stands to his feet.

"Where is everyone?" I question.

"They are in the waiting room down the hall. It seems the Grey's have taken it over," he says smiling. I nod my head.

"How is Christian?" I question.

"He is in critical condition. He's still alive Mrs. Grey," he says looking to his hands. I know the feeling. I am just as restless as he is.

"Let's go to the family. I think I need to see my babies," I say turning in the direction of the waiting area. He nods and follows me.

"Okay, I need to speak with Mrs. Grey," I hear a woman say my name.

"Um, I don't think that is a good idea," I hear Grace say as she looks into Carrick's eyes.

"Who needs to see me?" I question as I walk into the room. Teddy and Grace run for me as I bend down to brace myself to catch them.

"I am sorry to bother you at this moment, but I was asking to release a statement, then I need to get you to sign some paperwork since Christian is unable to do so," Ros says as she looks embarrassed. I nod my head.

"What is the statement going to say?" I ask.

"Whatever you would like it to say?" she replies.

"Why don't we tell the truth? Lincoln is behind bars; Elena isn't going to bother us. I think it's time to come home," I say holding my two babies close to me.

"I don't think Christian would recommend that," Flynn says as he enters the room.

"Let's just keep it simple Ana, and then when things are better than you and Christian can handle the situation the way you see fit," he says.

"Fine!" I snap as I sign the paper in front of me and take off with the children.

"Luke where is Christian," I ask.

"Ma'am, he's in ICU room 3," he says as he sees the look on my face. I walk off following behind him as he leads the way. I can tell its Christian barely due to his copper hair. I walk into the room with Teddy and Grace still clinging to me.

"Mommy," Grace cries out.

"Shh! It's going to be okay," I say as I sit down with them in a chair next to our lifeline. Teddy falls asleep in my arms as I lie my head on the bed over my hand that's clinging to Christian's, Grace is sitting on the small couch in front of the bay window opposite of us. Our family needed some normality. Christian and I needed to be together to protect our family. I couldn't do this alone.

"Ana, honey you can't be in here," my mother in law says as she walks to me.

"He would be here for me," I state.

"I'm sure he would, but his is different," she says. I shake my head.

"It's not different, I am not leaving," I say still clutching his hand. Then we both are cut off by the alarms being set off. Something was wrong with Christian. I watched as Grace grabbed Teddy from me and I went over to my daughter and picked her up as nurses and doctors came running in. Then the silence of his heartbeat put the people in overdrive. I watched helplessly as my husband was slipping away from me. How would I ever survive this?


	18. Revelations

*****This is a work of fiction! I do not own the characters, they belong to EL James. The story line details belong to me.****

Ana

I watched helplessly as the doctors frantically worked on Christian. Grace had already had Taylor take the children out of the room. I wasn't in it either, but standing on the outside watching everything unfold through a glass window. My heart was racing the whole time that they were zapping him. I mean how much surge power do you really need. Grace was holding my hand as we looked on together; wife and mother.

It took the team of Doctors and nurses 5 long excoriating minutes to get his heart started again. They didn't look too happy even when they got it going. One of the Doctors had called for a machine to see if there was any damage internally. Grace said something about internal bleeding or something.

"Mrs. Grey, Dr. Grey," one of the doctors said as he exited Christian's room.

"Yes," we both said at the same time. He looked a little amused.

"We have got him stable for the time being, but he isn't out of the woods just yet. Things are still touch and go with him, but luckily there wasn't any internal bleeding," he said calmly.

"Then what happened?" I questioned a little tensed.

"A blood clot had traveled close to his heart, but once we injected him with a thinner it dissipated. That is what we are going to have to watch is for further clots," he states as one of the nurses walks out of the room.

"So, he should be okay," Grace asks as she motions to him.

"Yes," he says as he passes the chart to her. She takes several minutes to look it over and then hands it back to him. He walks away from us leaving me puzzled as to why she wanted the chart, but don't ask. I just walk right back into his room and pull my chair back over to him. The CNA in the room begins to say something, but then just stops. I slowly reach out and grab onto Christian's hand once again. I lie my head down and fall asleep. I don't know how long I was out for or anything else.

I was happy in my dreams because my life was much easier and simpler. I was Ana Rose Steele Grey the wife of Christian Trevelyn Grey. We were happy and in love. There wasn't anything holding us back or preventing us from having a normal life. I was really enjoying this life, but in the back of my mind I kept hearing someone calling my name. I was losing grip on my husband's hand as he began to vanish in front of me. I woke up screaming for Christian and startling Carrick in the process. He just looked stunned to see me in such a strange way.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he says as he helps me sit up. He hands me a cup and then places a tea bag on the table beside me. I loved that all of the Grey's knew how I liked my tea.

"Thank you," I say as I place the bag in the water and begin to pull it in and out of the water.

"I think you should make the statement about what has happened," he says pulling my hands into his.

"Flynn said," I started was cut off by him.

"I think that the time has come for you to come out of the shadows and live your life. If there is a chance that my son doesn't make it through this, you should be able to move on with your life. I know Christian usually handles these things, but this is one time he needs you to be strong," he says as he softly pulls me into a hug.

I cling to him as I cry for everything that has been going on in our lives. I cry for Christian and the pain he is going through right now. I weep for our love and hope that it is enough to keep him here with me and our two children. After crying for who knows how long I nod my head.

"Okay," I say softly into his shoulder. I felt so lost.

"Good, I think this will help you a lot," he says as he helps me to stand and then he stands up beside me. He walks me back to my room and leaves me with Grace.

"Sweetie, I know this is hard, but he is strong," she says as she pulls me into a hug.

"I know," I say as I pull on the outfit that was laid out for me on the bed. It wasn't anything expensive, but just my style. It was a simple sundress with black flats and a white sweater.

"Okay, Ros has set up a small little podium just outside the entrance to the hospital to keep the vultures out of it. She will be right beside of you the whole time," Grace says as we stop just inside of the hospital doors. I can already see all the people lined up waiting to hear what all the juicy details. I take a deep breath and walk out to Ros and step up to the microphone. I realize that I am so nervous, why did I think I could do this.

"Welcome," I say nervously as the lights flash in front of me. I take a deep breath and begin to think of what to say.

"It'll be alright," I hear Elliot say as he places his hand on my shoulder and I turn slightly to see the whole family behind me.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of the press. I know you're all dying to hear what is behind this press conference and I am going to tell you. My name is Ana Grey, I died five years ago. Well I didn't really die; I just faked my death because someone was out to kill me. I have been living under a false identity during this time," I begin and stop to think, I have gotten the attention of every reporter in front of me.

"I realized that when Christian and my apartment was bombed that I had to put an end to things. It seemed like the perfect plan. I could fake my death by dying due to complications of birth or that of the collapsing of our apartment. Christian and I have been living with our two children at our current home for the last five years. During that time we have been able to live normally and enjoy our lives. Yesterday at our daughter's birthday party my husband was assaulted by an old family friend, and he was shot," I take a moment to gather myself up, but the tears are falling down my cheeks and I am finding it hard to breath.

"My brother was attacked and shot by this person. The shot hit an artery and he is in critical condition right now. Doctors are very positive and say he should make a full recovery, but right now it is touch and go. Our family right now needs all the prayers and support that we can get, but we also need our privacy. Thank you so very much," he says as he ushers me back into the hospital leaving Ros to handle the rest of the conference.

"Do you feel any better?" Grace questions me. I nod my head as I head back to Christian's room. As I enter the room I notice that he seems to have more color to his face. He wasn't so pale.

"Mrs. Grey, he is doing well. We're keeping an eye out for any clots," the CNA says as she hands me a blanket and I pull up my chair to rest beside my husband. Hopefully things were going to start looking up from here.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered**********************


	19. Memories Lost

Ana

It has been two long and excoriating weeks since Christian was shot by Linc. His doctors say he has been improving, but I can't see any. He still had a few machines hooked up to him to help with his breathing and pain medication. I have left his room only when needed; luckily Mia and Kate have been very helpful where the kids are concerned. They have stayed with me a few nights, but Grace keeps telling us it's not a good place for children.

I have gone into Grey House a few times to sign some papers and to help facilitate a few business deals that Ros couldn't deal with. She has been so amazing taking the role of acting CEO while Christian has been in here. I just pray that soon he will be back in that role.

"Mommy," my little girls calls out to me as she enters the room followed by Taylor.

"Where's your brother?" I ask as she comes over to me.

"Mrs. Grey kept him with her because he had a slight fever. She didn't want him to give anything to his dad," Taylor explains as he passes me a small box which will no doubt contain dinner.

"Thank you," I say as I put it on the table next to the chair I was sitting in.

"I get to spend the night here," Grace says as she pulls out her blanket and cuddles up to me in my chair. I watch as Taylor exits the room and can't help but think about when Christian might wake up. Grace and I eat the Mac and Cheese and the French bread. She goes and cleans up before I tuck her into the fold out bed that I usually sleep in, but tonight will share with her.

I find myself flipping through the channels on the tv when I hear rusting. I turn to see Christian moving around in his bed. I gasp as I fling myself at him, but he begins to push me away.

"Who are you?" he stutters trying to take in his surroundings.

"I am your wife," I say showing him my wedding ring. He looks at me and then turns to the now sitting up little girl in the bed across from him.

"Daddy," she whispers.

"I'm not married, and I don't have any children," he mutters running his hand threw his hair. I turn quickly and get the first nurse I see.

"Mr. Grey, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" she questions as she checks his blood pressure and a few other things.

"I feel like shit, how do you think I feel," he mutters. I smile a little knowing that he is being his usual self, but break down crying because he didn't know me.

"Mrs. Grey is there anything you need," the nurse says as she begins to exit. I just shake my head. What I needed was things to be alright with Christian and me.

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey," Taylor says as he comes into the room.

"Taylor, could you take Grace to Dr. Grey and give Christian and I a moment alone," I say quickly.

"Yes, Ma'am. It's good you're finally awake Sir," Taylor says as he picks Grace up and leaves the room with her.

"You just demand my staff around," he mutters. I look at him and think about all the ways I want to hug and kiss him, but know that isn't what needs to happen.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I question looking at a couple of yesterday's newspaper with my picture on it with the Eco Green Campaign I just signed for.

"I was supposed to have a meeting with Kate Kavanagh. My PR team set it up since she wouldn't budge on the interview," he mutters. Shit! He has lost the last 5 or so years of our life together. This isn't happening to us not again. I walk out of the room crying with him muttering.

***************Fifty Shades Shattered*****************

Christian

God, my head hurts like hell and then that beautiful woman leaving crying like I broke her heart. How could she be so darn clingy? I mean she has to be my sub, but I have never let any of them out in public with me. The nurse comes back in with the doctor who seems like she has made the jackpot with me. They ask me questions and then write some damn things down on there papers.

"What is so damn sad?" I question getting a little ticked off my their responses to my answers.

"It seems Mr. Grey that you have lost your memory. I think you hit your head as you fell during the shooting, but we didn't think it would be like this," she says. What the hell I was involved in a shooting? Where the hell was Taylor? I am beyond pissed as I try to take the wires hooked up to me out and get out of the damn bed.

"Get your hands off of me!" I shout as the nurse jabs a needle into my arm. Then everything goes blank.

"Christian," I hear my mother saying my name, but everything is cloudy as I open my eyes.

"Mom," I croak out because my mouth is so dry. She hands me a cup of water and I take a sip.

"Darling, you had us all worried about you," she says as she touches my arm. I notice right away how I don't flinch at her touch which is odd to me.

"Who is the woman?" I question cutting right to the question burning at the heart of me.

"Ana, she's your wife and the mother of your two children; Grace 5 years old and Teddy 3," she says softly. I am married and have both a son and daughter. What has happened to them?

"Where are they right now?" I question. She looks at me with pained eyes.

"They are with Ana right now," she says avoiding looking back at me.

"What aren't you telling me?" I snap.

"Christian it's nothing, Ana is just unsure of everything right now. You two have been through so much together in the last 5 years that it was unsettling when you said you didn't remember her or your life together," she said making me feel even worse about all the of things going on right now.

"I need to talk with Taylor," I say ending this conversation for the time being. I needed information and I knew she wouldn't give me the details I would want. She said goodbye and moments later Taylor entered the room. I gave him the details of what I wanted and an hour later I am sitting in my hospital bed hating myself.

No wonder I forgot the last 5 years of my life, they were haunted and stressful. My wife had been drugged, blown up and pronounced dead. Yet, through everything Ana had stood by me. She changed her whole life just to be what I needed. How is it that I could forget her? Damn it! I am so frustrated right now. I need to see her, but does she want to see me.

***************Fifty Shades Shattered*****************

A/N: Please enjoy this! I will try to update once a week. If you haven't checked out my other story Fifty Shades Nanny.


	20. Christian Ana Shattered

Christian

Two long weeks had passed and things were pretty tense in our house. I felt like Ana was avoiding me at all costs. I mean if you were married for 5 years and went through everything that we had, you would think they'd spend every second by your side. I felt like an outsider living in my own home. At least Grace and Teddy were very welcoming of me when I returned home. I spent several days with Ros getting reacquainted with some of our larger business purchases and the things that would make or break me in a meeting.

"Ana," I say as I hear the front door close and the clicking of her high heel shoes on the tile entryway.

"I am not in the mood Christian," she snaps as she sees me in the kitchen.

"All I did was say your name, is that a freaking crime," I snap back at her.

"Really, you think that is all you did. Sometimes I think you think I am stupid or incompetent," she yells at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yell back at her. Our screaming had brought Taylor into the area and Gail to usher the children out of the living room.

"Seriously, for a man who claims he is so smart you can be such an ass sometimes," she says moving to leave the kitchen. I really didn't understand her problem. I hadn't done anything to her. Hell I didn't even know her hardly so how could I do anything to her, but right now all I could think about was giving her a good spanking.

"_Count, Anastasia!" I command._

"_One!" she shouts. I hit her again, and hear her counting until she reaches six and then I drop the belt. I just want to hold her in my arms, but she is pushing away from me._

"_Let go…of me," she says as she is fighting me. She left me because of me spanking her with the belt after she asked me how bad it could get._

I drop to my knees as the memory floods into my mind. I hurt Ana in the beginning to the point where she left me. Why would I do that? I need to ask her so I get up off the floor and walk up to the master bedroom where Ana has been staying while I stay in one of the spare rooms. I see her sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Ana," I say as I enter the room. She lifts her head and wipes away the tears that had been falling and looks at me. I could tell how beautiful she was. I was amazed that someone as pretty and beautiful like her would fall in love with me.

"I am really not in the mood Christian," she says looking back at her hands.

"You left me," I say. She looks directly at me with stunned eyes.

"Christian I am right here," she snaps a little annoyed with me.

"No, not right now. You left me after I spanked you. You asked me how bad it would get and I took a belt to you. You got mad and left me. I don't know how you come back to me if I hurt you. Why did you come back Ana?" I question trying to get more information about the memory, but instead she is leaping into my arms.

"Oh, Christian I came back because of the man you became after that incident. I came back because you gave me a reason to come back," she says in between tears and sobbing. She was really draining my emotions at times.

"I don't know what to say to that," I honestly say cupping her face and looking into her eyes I can only see love shining brightly in them. I want to kiss her lips so badly, but keep myself from doing so because I needed to know why she was mad at me when she came into the house.

"Ana, why were you mad at me when you came in," I ask softly. She looks up at me and her face seems to change right before me into a mask of anger.

"I found out you have some security at the office that I was unaware of, so when I tried to leave the building they wouldn't let me unless I was heading home, so I was upset that you didn't discuss the extra security with me to begin with," she says.

"We argued a lot about that, didn't we," I ask a little amused how she seems to be at ease now with me. She nods her head and places it on my chest. I take a deep breath and hold it for several seconds before letting it out. She snuggles deeper into my chest almost as if she is testing me. I do the same deep breath again and let it out.

"It isn't that hard is it," she asks pulling her head from my chest. I let a tear slide down my cheek as I shake my head no unable to answer her question with words. I am so confused at all these new emotions I seem to be having.

"Not as hard as I thought it would be. I mean to me the last 5 years have vanished and I am still weary of the physical touch aspect, but you having your head on my chest seemed right just a little confusing," I say causing her to nod her head with a little bit of her own tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I just hope we can get back to where we were before all this happened. I miss our love and how at ease we were as a family. It's hard to go from that to walking on eggshells," she says standing up and reaching out her hand to help me up. I guess to her this is all strange as well.

"Hopefully we will get there," I say as we are interrupted by Grace.

"Mommy, Gail asked me to tell you dinner was ready," she says as she starts to walk away. I reach for her and pull her into a huge hug.

"Grace, I know I haven't been really here, but I do love you," I say as I give her a kiss on the forehead and am hit hard by a memory that sends me to my knees yet again. Then darkness takes me to another place almost like a dream.

_I am in my daughter's room looking down in the crib at an innocent child that has been affected by everything that has to do with me, but unable to know for what reason someone was after us.._

"_Christian, you were gone again" says a voice. I pull her close to me. _

"_I know," I mutter squeezing her closer to me._

"_Mr. Grey, please come back to bed," she replies as she grabs my hand._

"_I would do anything for you, I just want to make sure baby Grace is fine," I whisper as I kiss her forehead. Quickly moving back to Grace I put the blanket closer to her and bend down to give her a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby girl," I whisper._

"_Honey, what's the matter," I ask as I settle into bed with her._

"_I miss leaving the house and spending time with your family," she replies as she moves closer to me. I struggle with the burden I have forced upon her, but it seemed like the only way to keep her protected._

"_How bout I invite the family over for diner this weekend or we could go away as a family and just spend some quality time together," I say snuggling my head into her neck._

"_Seriously Christian, it's been 6 months. Do you think this person is still out there?" Ana questions me. I look directly at her and nod my head. She blows out some air and then reaches for my hand._

"_Would you like the girls to come over tomorrow?" I ask pulling her into my chest._

"_Yes, I think I need someone other to talk to than baby Grace," she says smiling at me. I knew right then and there that I had been lucky when she fell into my office. I was glad that faking her death has just given us a brand new lease on life. She has put up with staying here or at my parents house isolated for 6 months, but in that time she has grown so strong. _

_I look down at my beautiful wife and smile, she no longer looks like my Ana, but I love her anyway. Her blonde hair has grown on me, plus her bluish green eyes make me feel like I am lost in an ocean sea. She is the same woman that I fell in love with and that is all that matters._

"_Penny for your thoughts," she says. I smile my wicked smile and begin to pull at her night shirt. Yes I am very lucky to have this woman to love me and for me to love._

"Christian, son can you hear me?" my mother is calling out to me. I want to stay in my dream where I am so happy, but her voice is making it cloudy. I shake my head several times trying to get the image back to me, but without any luck.

"Please leave me alone," I mutter flinging my arm around to get her to leave. I feel a slap on my arm and open my eyes. "What the hell was that for?" I snap taking in my surrounding. I am no longer on the floor near the door, but in the bed. Ana is on one side of me while my mother and father our on the other.

"Christian," Ana says but I cut her off.

"Grace, did she get hurt," I ask worried. Ana looks at me a nods.

"She hit her head on the door, but will be fine," Ana says.

"Shit!" I mutter wincing as I try to sit up. My head was pounding.

"Son, you hit your head on the door handle, you took the brunt force of the impact rather than Grace," my mom says. I nod at that statement and try to put together what I want to say. God there are so many things I want to say and so many more things I want to do to Ana. Ugh! I groaned because those wicked thoughts were going right to my groin.

*****************Fifty Shades Shattered******************

Ana

Things have been going better for Christian and I since the mental breakdown he had a month ago. Well it wasn't really a meltdown as it was glimpses into his memories. He has been getting more and more memories coming back to him lately which the doctors say is a good sign. There are things he can't remember like the apartment incident where Linc put bombs in it, Teddy's birth or even our wedding and honeymoon, but he has remembered many more important things which outweigh those little one. Not really little, but he is improving and that is good.

"Mrs. Grey, Dr. Greene can see you," says the nurse as I stand up and follow her. I haven't been feeling well the last week or so and Christian decided that I needed to see the doctor, co he made an appointment. I already knew what was wrong with me, but couldn't really tell him because I was unsure how things were going to be playing out.

"Ana, I'm surprised Christian isn't with you. He was with you at this time frame for the other two babies," Dr. Greene says.

"I know, I haven't told him yet," I say blushing a little.

"Ana, you're almost 5 months along. He's going to figure it out sooner than later," she says a little harshly.

"I would rather it be later," I say as she pulls the scan over to the examine table and squeezes the cold stuff on my stomach to look at the baby. I watch as she moves the wand over my small bump and then I see the little baby growing inside of me, our little baby.

"Do you want to know what you're having, Mrs. Grey," she asks.

"No, but can a have a few new pictures to tell my husband," I say looking memorized at my baby. I get dressed and walk out of the examine room holding my pictures of my unborn child in my hand smiling at the thought of another little Grey running around the house, but the dark thought still lingers about how this is bad timing. Christian had known before the shooting, but we hadn't told the family. I just didn't know how to retell him.

"Mrs. Grey everything alright," Sawyer ask me as he holds the door of the SUV open for me.

"Yes, Do you know what Christian is doing right now," I ask clutching my purse holding it to my chest as my heart beats really fast.

"He is at Grey House," he says.

"Take me to Grey House," I say willing myself to stay in control of my emotions. The drive from the Doctor's house to Grey House was short way too short for me to get my thoughts all together. I get out of the SUV as Sawyer holds the door open for me. I see Taylor come out of the security office and toward us.

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey might be roaming the office building, but you can go right up to office to see if he is there," he says as he pushes the elevator button for me. I nod as I see Sawyer go into the office and take a seat in one of the chairs to watch the monitors. I get into the elevator and pray that it would swallow me up to keep from having to face Christian.

"Mrs. Grey," Andrea says as the elevator door opens and I walk into the foyer of Christian's office.

"Andrea," I say looking toward his office.

"He just came back up and went in there. I think he could use a distraction," she says as she smiles at me and walks back to her desk. I go to the door and begin to open it when his voice tears a little at me.

"Shit, Andrea I told you not to bother me," he snaps in his usual pissed off voice.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not Andrea," I say as I walk into the office and close the door.

"Ana, what are you doing here?" he questions a little surprised.

"Christian, I need to tell you something," I say as I walk over to his desk. I try to think of how I am going to say what I need to say when I see on his desk Divorce Papers. Shit I think as I stumble back toward one of the plush chairs in front of his desk. He doesn't want me anymore is all I could think.

**********************Fifty Shades Shattered*****************


	21. Romantically Inclined

Christian

Ana has just come into my office in only a way that she can. I know something was on her mind, but for some reason she collapses in one of the chairs in front of me after looking over my desk. She looks like she just saw something horrible. I don't know what to do, but get up and walk around to her.

"Ana, are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost!" I say trying to gage her reaction.

"Really, you are so observant Mr. Grey," she snaps at me pushing me away from her.

"Ana," I gasp as she shoves me out of her way and tries to make it to the door. I reach around her and pull her back to me.

"Let me go, you bastard," she yells and snatches her arm away from me causing her to lose her balance and begin to fall. I quickly move around to catch her.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snap at her as she sits crying on the ground with me seated right next to her.

"You are my problem. I have done everything in my power to be what you wanted and yet it isn't enough for you. Why haven't you had the balls to tell me yourself instead of letting me see the papers on your desk?" she yells at me hitting me in the chest. I just bring her closer to me until she calms down a little bit. What was I doing before she walked in? Shit, divorce papers!

"Oh, Ana," I say softly bringing her out arms length. She whimpers a little at the lost of contact and tries to move back into my chest.

"No, I can't do this right now," she sobs. I keep my arms tight around her.

"There not ours," I say bringing her head back to look me in the eyes.

"What?" she gasps.

"The divorce papers aren't ours. Ana I may not remember everything, but deep down I know you are the only one for me. The papers were Linc's and Elena's. I am trying to help build a case to sue him for hurting me. I am going over all the information of his and Elena's since they filed for divorce to see if they were working together or he was acting on his own," I say bring my lips crashing down into hers. Her lips were so soft and plump from her crying. Oh I just loved her lips so much. I could just imagine it being like heaven when I am buried deep within her body. Shit! I am getting aroused just by thinking of her like that. I mean it isn't I crime we are married.

It's the first time I have allowed myself to touch her in any romantic way since I was shot. I mean we haven't even slept with each other since then. I do have needs, but I wanted to make sure that there was some normality with us before I jumped right back into bed with her. I wasn't expecting to force my hand this soon, but I couldn't let her think I didn't want her.

"Christian, please," she moans against my lips. I push my hand up to rub her cheek and shake my head.

"I want to Ana, but I am just not ready yet," I say softly kissing her forehead.

"I understand," she mumbles. I laugh knowing full well she isn't too happy about this at all.

"Boy, I created a sex monster in you didn't I," I murmur into her hair. I receive a small giggle from her.

"You have taught me several enjoyable sex activities," she says with a smile.

"I will have to have you show me them sometime," I say beginning to stand up and reach for her hand. She sits back at the desk and spends the rest of the afternoon looking through the paperwork that's scattered all over my desk. At 5:30 I call down for Taylor to get the car ready to head home, while Ana puts the papers in a pile for me and place them in a file.

The drive home was done in silence, but Ana was sitting beside me with her hands in mine. I knew there was still some tension, but everything seemed fine. When we walked into the house we were greeted by two very questionable faces. The look on the kids' faces as we walked in was priceless. I guess they hadn't seen us this way in a while, so surprise was an understatement.

"Daddy, you know what we did in school today," Grace asks at the dinner table.

"No, sweetie what did you do today in school." I ask.

"We learned how to add numbers," she says very proudly. Ana laughs at the statement and then turns to me with a look of hope in her eyes. Yes, things were getting back to normal for us. We might not be the same couple that got married five years ago, but we survived a life of hell to come out to where we are today.

************************Fifty Shades Shattered******************

Ana

Things have been so good tonight, but I needed to tell him about our intruder. I wonder how I should tell him because I don't know how he will take the new information. He was so excited about it when I first told him, but then again this Christian is sometimes hard to face. I decide to go to his study and knock on the door.

"Come in," he snaps seeming a little agitated. I clumsily walk through the door stumbling over my own feet just like I did the first time I meet him when I interviewed him for Kate.

"Now that seems familiar you tripping over your feet as you enter my office, that's how we first met. You interviewed me for your friend. She was sick, I think," he says a little amused. All I can do is look down at me feet and blush.

"You are correct as always Mr. Grey," I say smiling. I walk toward him holding the sonogram photo in my hand.

"Ana, I know something is on your mind, just spill it," he says softly.

"How would you feel with expanding our family?" I question measuring him up.

"I would like to, but Ana right now isn't the right time with all that is going on. I mean I would love to in the future, but it's just going to be very busy with Linc's trial and then I am still working with Flynn to remember as much as I can. I don't want to bring an innocent child into the mix right now," he says cutting me straight to the heart. I guess I am going to be hurt no matter what. So I stand up and toss the photo on top of his desk.

"Well it's too bad Grey, I am due in 4 months. I wish that you had come outside that day instead of entering the damn house. This would never have happened. You wouldn't have lost our life together and our family wouldn't be suffering this crap right now," I yell lashing out at him again as I leave his office.

I head upstairs to the master bedroom and sit down on the bed twisting my hands in my lap. Shit! He doesn't want another child well that is just too bad. I hadn't told anyone that I was pregnant and luckily when I was sedated in the hospital Dr. Greene made sure to keep the information out of Grace's hands or she would have made sure I was taking better care of myself. I decide a hot shower is what I needed more than anything. I head into the bathroom and strip out of my clothes turning on the water I step in the shower and let it cascade down all over me.

The shower felt empty without Christian in it with me. I got caught up in a day dream of him rubbing his hands up and down my body as he washed me. I felt a tight pulling feeling in my stomach, but I just continued to pretend he was pinching and flicking my nipples which were very sore. I moved one hand down my stomach and into my thighs. I rubbed my clitoris pushing my fingers in and out until I felt myself coming. I quickly braced myself against the tile wall to keep myself from falling. I felt naughty playing with myself like that, but my husband won't touch me and I needed some release.

As I turned off the shower water I had a bad feeling that something was wrong, but wasn't expecting the smirk that was waiting for me on the opposite side of the shower door. I felt like I wanted to fall off the bridge into the darkness with the look on Christian's face. He knew exactly what I had just down in the shower. Shit!

"Do you feel much better?" he questions as he passes me a towel. I take it from him and swat it back at him not the least bit amused.

"Is there some reason you are in here," I snap a little bit harsher than I should have.

"I came to apologize to you. I know you probably already told me about the baby and well I didn't react the way I should have, but at least I am not tossing you out this time," he says smiling.

"You remember that," I ask slapping him.

"Yes, as soon as you walked out of the office it came back to me," he says with pain in his voice.

"Christian, I don't like arguing…" but I am cut off by his lips crashing upon mine smoldering me up against the counter. I try to push him away, but he holds me firmly against him.

"I almost lost it when I came in here and heard you moaning in the shower, it took all of my will power to stand by and watch you do that," he says as he takes a breath before attacking my lips once again. I let my towel go and run my hands through his hair. I hear his breath hitch as the towel drops to the floor.

"Oops," I whisper biting my lip.

"Anastasia, you know what that does to me," he hisses as he rubs his groin against my heat. I am so hot right now. He starts to pull away from me and I know if he does I will break down, especially since I am totally naked. I reach around his neck and lock my fingers together behind his head. He gives a slight chuckle.

*************Fifty Shades Shattered***************


	22. Beautiful Moment

Christian

I am in awe of the woman before me. I take a moment to just look at her; she is beautiful in every way. She has a few scars that line her stomach and upper thighs, but beautiful none the less. I can see a small bump, but my eyes linger on her breasts. They are so pert and lush, that I could just eat them up.

"Like what you see," she asks as I flick one with my finger getting a gasp from her.

"Yes, very much," I groan into her mouth as I go back to kissing her lips. I pick her up and carry her to our bed. Yes, the bed in which she had been sleeping in alone for quite some time was our bed. I don't think I could ever find a woman like her to share my bed. I gently lie her down on the bed and watch as her breathing starts to hitch.

"Christian," she gasps as I remove my shirt. Her eyes linger on my chest. I am self conscious and cover up my body to hind the scars that have haunted me for so long. I feel her soft skin rub up against mine as she snakes her arms around my waist and hug me to her. Her head is resting on my stomach. Her fingers are quick at removing my belt and working their way to removing my pants. I reach down to stop her.

"Please," I whisper pulling her hands in mine. She looks up into my eyes.

"I need you, Christian I need my husband," she says as she goes back to my pants. I feel them go down my thighs and then gather around my feet. She stands up and grabs my hand in her. I am now sitting on the bed in my boxers and she is standing between my legs with her hands on either side of my thighs. She looks nervous for a moment before she pulls the waistband of my boxers down and releases my manhood. I watch her eyes light up brightly.

Her eyes move from mine to my manhood and then she startles me as she wraps her warm hands around my shaft and begins pumping up and down. It's hard to keep quiet and I let out a couple moans as I arch my back and almost fall backwards, but I wanted to watch her. As I feel the slick moisture escaping her mouth is on the tip lapping up the moisture as she takes the fullness in her mouth in and out. I almost lose it right there, but want to embed this memory in my head. The sight of this beauty giving me a blow job is just so arousing and so intoxicating.

"I'm going to come," I grit through my teeth and she bites down slightly and it sends me over and I let it all loose in her mouth. I am flying high as she licks the last of the cum off. Then moves closer to me, and places her hand over my heart. I let it rest there trying real hard not to flinch at her gentle touch, but the feeling seems so foreign to me. I think she senses the hesitation in me and moves to straddle me moving her hands to grip my shoulder a safe zone.

"Is this alright," she asks looking into my eyes. I find it hard not to be memorized by her greenish eyes that seem to sparkle and glisten with unshed tears.

"Yes, it's more than alright," I say capturing her bottom lip as she begins to bite on it. I flip us over and hover just above her.

"Why are you smirking," she asks a little bothered.

"I can see just how hot you look from this view point," I say catching her hand as she tries to swat at me. I bring it and the other over her head and pin them down. "No touching tonight," I say as I tease her a little bit receiving a moan and her arching her hips to gain me. I laugh because she is a sight to behold.

"Christian, this isn't fair. I need you," she moans as I move one hand to her breast and squeeze it. She moans and arches again. I take it she likes it so as I enter her I take turns nipping and biting on her already pert and pink nipples. She is trying to meet me thrust for thrust, but I want to relish the sensation of being inside her. I can feel how perfect we fit together.

"Let it go, "I say as I feel her clinching and trying to hold herself off from coming.

"Let's do it together," she moans as I see how hard she is fighting to keep it off. I give several quick and fast thrusts as I feel myself let loose; I feel her slip off the edge of reason. I hold her to me as she comes down from her total high.

"Wow," I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Christian, I missed you," she says as I see the unshed tears slipping from her eyes. She squeezes them shut to try to stop them, but I just kiss her each time one falls.

"I missed you too," I say honestly as we slip into a nice sleep. I wake up looking at the clock and see that its 6 am. I marveled at the thought that I slept the whole night without a nightmare. Oh my god! I think as I fall off the bed brining Ana with me. I reach for my head as it starts to hurt worse than anything I have ever felt before.

**************Fifty Shades Shattered*******************

Ana

Oh my god! Christian and I made love last night. I am totally high as a kite as I feel him beginning to move. I don't know what went on or happened, but now I am lying over him on the floor watching as he is clutching his head.

"Christian," I whisper. He puts one hand over my mouth and tries to open his eyes, but removes his hand quickly and tries to wrap a pillow around his head. It must be sound or something troubling with his head.

I stand up quickly and grab a robe from the chair and head to the kitchen in search of Taylor or Sawyer. I see Taylor talking to Sophie at the counter.

"Taylor, call an ambulance or Grace," I shout as I run toward my daughter. She was just about to slip on the floor.

"Ana, what's wrong," he questions in full on bodyguard mode.

"Christian is hurt. It's….. I don't know," I mutter. I am so lost that I don't know what is going on. I watch as everyone around me springs into action. Taylor runs off to check on Christian, Sawyer comes in talking on the phone and Gail is taking me back to my room. I am still in a daze as my mother-in-law comes into the room to check Christian over. I have gotten dressed somehow and sitting in the oversized arm chair by the window.

"Ana," she says as she comes over to me. I don't even look toward her.

"Dr. Grey," Taylor says as he moves beside her.

"I don't know what to say, they both seem to have shut down. Christian probably from a headache from what you described to me as I came into her and Ana due to shock," she says flashing a light into my eyes.

"So should either of them be taken into the hospital," he asks as he turns off the bedside light.

"No, I think it's best if they just rest right now. I'll stay here to help with the kids and I can check in with them often," she says as she tucks a loose hair behind my ear.

"I will move Mrs. Grey to the bed," Taylor says as I feel him putting his arm under my legs and then lift me up from the chair. Before I know it I am lying beside Christian under the covers and I move myself closer to him.

"I guess she knows where she wants to be," Taylor says probably smirking.

"Right where she belongs," Grace says as they leave the room. I let my mind wonder over the events of the night and this morning. I just can't lose Christian. I don't know how long I was in the bed, but when I open my eyes I feel someone staring at me. I look up to see the intense grey eyes of my husband.

"Christian," I say before he engulfs my lips with his. There is so much passion and lust pouring into the kiss.

"Ana, darling, I have missed you so much," Christian says as he pulls me closer to him.

"You're scaring me," I say moving my hands up and down his chest. I notice at once that he isn't flinching away from my touch.

*************Fifty Shades Shattered***************


	23. Fresh Memories

Christian

"Ana, darling, I have missed you so much," I say as I pull her up against me. I had really missed her and this was just too good to be true.

"You're scaring me," she says as she rubs her hand up my chest and around to my shoulders. Her touch is just so good right now. I have this feeling that a fog has finally been removed and I am able to see things clearly. I look back at Ana. She has this beautiful crease in the middle of her forehead like she was over thinking the situation. I just started laughing which made her give me a confused look.

"Real mature Christian," she says swatting my hand away. I give her a hurt look.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I was just reveling in the beautiful mixture of my wife and soon be little baby," I say allowing my eyes to linger on her ever growing baby bump.

"Christian, this is hard. I miss us," she says with tears coming down her cheeks. What does she mean by misses us? Where the hell am I?

"What are you talking about Ana?" I snap angry.

*************Fifty Shades Shattered***************

Ana

I was struck by what he had just said. What did he mean? Was he playing a joke on me or was this some big part of some control issue.

"Christian, what is the last thing you remember?" I question. He looks a little stunned by the question and gives me a puzzled look.

"Baby, you're scaring me," he says looking into my eyes.

"I am serious Christian," I say as I pull my hand away from him and stand up revealing my nude body to him. He looks me up and down like he always does and a small smile creeps on his face.

"Ana, honey today is Grace's birthday. It's going to be the best birthday any child could ask for," he says with a huge smile on his face and I drop my head into my hands.

"Oh, Christian you killing me here," I half cry and half laugh which in turn causes him to stiffen up.

"I am so glad I can amuse you dear wife," he spits out as he climbs out of the bed and stomps into the dressing room pulling on clothes as he goes. I don't even have a chance to tell him why I was laughing and crying because he stomped to his office and slammed the door shut. I quickly grabbed a dress and pulled it on with some simple black flats and brushed my hair waiting for it.

I was brushing my teeth when I heard the shouting of Christian coming from his office. I knew he was probably yelling at Taylor or Welch trying to figure out where the time has gone and what the hell was going on. I had just finished using the restroom when I found myself face to face with an angry Christian Grey.

"Tell me that this is a dream, please tell me that," he half begs and half whispers to me.

"Christian, you were shot by Linc during Grace's birthday party. When you woke up from the coma, you had lost your memory. We have been working hard to get back to where we were before it all happened," I say fighting back tears as he falls to the ground taking me with him.

"I can't believe I don't remember any of it," he says softly.

"Do you remember any of it?" I question him. I was hoping that maybe he would remember some of the things that we went through to get here.

"I don't know. I see flickers of things, but nothing really to informational," he says as he clings to me.

"Don't worry sweetie, we have all the time in the world to talk, but right now little blimp is hungry," I say getting to my feet pulling him up as I go.

"Well we wouldn't want the little intruder to starve now do we," he says with a smile. We head to the kitchen only to find Gail and the kids in there eating ice cream.

"Really," I ask with a small smile on my face. Gracie and Teddy turn to look at me.

"Mommy, daddy," the both shriek as the run toward us. It doesn't take either of us too long to reach down for our little babies and pull them to us.

"Mr. Grey, Ana," Taylor says as he enters the room.

"It's alright Taylor," Christian says as he starts to stand back up tugging me up with Teddy in my arms.

"Sir," he replies going over to Gail.

"Christian got his memory back," I blurt out as I take a bit of ice cream from Grace.

"That's wonderful Mr. Grey. Maybe you can finally get things back to normal," Gail says as she passes both of us a bowl of ice cream. She smiles as Taylor pulls her to him. This is one of those moments you want to freeze and memorize it for the future. That is exactly what I am doing.

********Fifty Shades Shattered*********

Christian

I have been to see Flynn and he has explained in detail how mixed up I was after the shooting and what not. I hated that I had distanced myself from Ana because she is my balance. I would be nothing without her in my life. I was glad though that we had been working hard on our relationship in some form and that we had stayed in the same house.

I decided to work from home for a while until I felt like going back to the office. This seemed to startle Ana for some reason, but after the first week of being home she warmed up to the idea of having me around. I guess she liked having the house to herself and all that. I had been thinking for a while about her and decided to go seek her out. I found her curled up in the library reading a book with Teddy in her arms fast asleep.

"Ana," I whisper. She looks up from her book and gives me a big smile.

"Hey, I didn't want to bother you," she says as I give her a puzzled look.

"Teddy has been running a fever, but he seems alright," she replies back.

"Oh, maybe it has been too exciting here for him that he is just needing to recoup," I say laughing as she swats at me with the book. I carefully take Teddy out of her arms and hold him close to me.

"I am so thankful to have you in my life. I thank God that it was you who fell through my office door instead of Katherine every day," I say as I kiss her nose. She smiles and nods at me.

"Christian, I think we should do something for Mia. The anniversary of Ethan's death is coming up and well I just think it would be nice to do something with the family to remember him," she says as she puts her book down on the side table. I am in awe that I almost forgot. It has been so hard for our family we each have suffered something tragic in some form over the years.

"I agree, maybe a family trip," I say as she just nods her head into my shoulder. I know it has to be a well planned trip because this is an adventure that we all needed. This was something that has been needed for a long time, but we were unable to do because of all the drama that was going on.

******Fifty Shades Shattered*******

?POV

Well, well it looks like if you want something done, don't leave it up to people who have no clue what they are doing. I can't believe that I go on vacation thinking that Ana Grey was dead and that Christian Grey would get his just desserts soon enough only to find out I was totally wrong. Not only are the Grey's both still alive, but they have another child and expecting another. Damn it all to hell. Really why isn't it easy to take care of two simple people.

I guess since both Elena and Linc are in disposed for the time being it's my turn to reek havoc on the Grey's and hopefully they won't see it coming. I am so into the revenge of my life for theirs or maybe the life of two little Grey's. Let's see what tomorrow will bring.


	24. Lovely Thoughts

Chapter 24: Revenge

Ana

Things were finally getting back to normal for us. I was excited that Christian was coming home earlier than he use to just to spend time with us. He was always home at a decent time, but now he was home at the right time. It has been almost three weeks since his memory came back, and the anniversary of Ethan's death is coming up next week. Christian had planned on taking us all to Hawaii for it, but Mia decided she just wanted to stay home with the twins.

I understood her reason wanting to spend it at home, but Christian thought should have family close by her. She declined that offer saying she wanted the boys to know how much they meant to her and their dad. So he resigned and offered to send her away afterwards with the boys. She agreed to that.

"Ana are you ready to go," Christian asks as he enters the library where I was currently seeking refuge from the outside world.

"Yeah, did you get Teddy and Grace dressed," I asked as I put the manuscript I had in my hand down on the coffee table.

"Grace was easy, Teddy squirmed and moved around so much," he mutters as he pulls me into a hug placing a soft and gentle kiss to my forehead. I was anxious about going to this dinner at his parents' house because of the last family get together we had resulted in him getting shot. My thoughts were all over the place as we started heading to the living room where the kids were waiting for us.

"Momma," Teddy calls out as he reaches up for me from the couch. God, I loved my kids so darn much that sometimes I wished we had a normal family.

"Hey, baby," I say as I pull him into my arms. He always reminds me of the love and struggle that Christian and I have endured.

"Okay, let's go," Christian says as he has Gracie in his arms. He has been attached to both the kids since he got his memory back, afraid that he might forget something if he looks away from them.

"Yes, we better get going or we will be late," I say as I look over to the clock on the wall. We arrived at the Grey Manor with a few seconds to spare, but no one really noticed. The night was very solemn as we ate dinner and discussed the plans for the next few weeks. Mia seemed very distant throughout the evening, but no one else seemed to notice, but me. I was beginning to worry about her, but was afraid of how to approach her without making things worse. I watched as she played with her two sons and even the other kids in the backyard. She was so at ease with them. I know both Ethan and her wanted a few more children, but never got the chance to have them. When Ethan was murdered she was pregnant, but the heartbreak of losing him caused her a miscarriage. She was devastated about it.

"Mia," I said as I sat down next to her on the porch.

"Ana, how are you doing," she says as she turns toward me barely.

"I'm not sure. It is kind of weird getting back to my old life. I was out of reality for so long I am finding it difficult in getting back. I didn't come out to talk about me. How are you doing?" I questioned reaching my hand over to her and placing it on hers which were resting in her lap.

"I'm hanging in there. It's hard," she whispers as she starts to cry. I pull her into a hug.

"I know," I say slowly. She nods into my shoulder.

"The boys are asking more questions about Ethan, and at times it just can't handle them," she quietly admits.

"I guess we could all help with the questions if you want. I mean we all knew Ethan and if the boys need answers about there daddy we could all tell them something about him. I mean if you want us to," I say as she lifts her head away from me. I could see a small spark in the corner of her eye. Ethan and Mia had a great marriage and they loved each other so much. I know they were up there in the clouds most of the time, but they really loved each other.

"I think that would be very helpful," she said with a small smile.

"I think I have another idea as well maybe you should write down your love story in a book format, and then find pictures to go with it, and make a memory book or even make an actual book for them to have," I say with a smile.

"How?" she questions. I smile to her. I had a perfect idea, and would need the help of the whole family for it.

"I think we should all write about what we know about Ethan and you and make a book about it. It could be whatever we thinl the boys should know to help keep the memory of their father alive in them. Once all the chapters are written then have Grey Publishing publish it into a final hardback book," I say.

"That would be great. I mean I have told the boys several stories about their dad and me, but they seem to forget and ask me to tell them the stories over. I know it isn't fair to them, but sometimes it hurts to retell things about their dad," she says softly.

"Well then we should get it all down once, and then they will have it for themselves," I say pulling her closer to me.

"What are my two favorite ladies talking about?" questions Christian as he comes out onto the porch.

"Well it took you long enough to come out," I mutter.

"Carrick was talking to me about the trial," he mutters back as he sits down beside me.

"Mia and I think we should all write a book for the twins to help them remember Ethan," I say looking out at all the kids running around in the backyard.

"I think that would be a great idea. It would be nice to write down some of the things Ethan did that was stupid and reckless," he says laughing as I elbow him in the stomach.

"Right, like the big CEO Christian Grey never did anything reckless," Mia mutters which causes us all to break out laughing.

"Oh, it's so good to hear laughter out here," Grace says as she joins us.

"Yes, mother laughter is good," Christian says as he gets up and heads out into the yard to chase the little kids. I sit there watching my fifty as he runs after Teddy. I wonder how I go so lucky with him. He has been my life line for so long, that if anything would happen to take him away from me it would be hard. I don't think I could ever go on in life without him. I couldn't move on like Mia. She truly is stronger than me. I needed to do this for her.

********Fifty Shades Shattered********

?POV

I am currently sitting in the back of a courtroom watching as the damn Grey family is filling in taking their seats for what is being called the 'Trial of the Century.' Really like this is big news, big news is kids being murdered or gun control, but what happens to Christian Grey shouldn't be referred to as big news. It makes me sick watching them all being happy and everything. I lost everything because of that 'prick tease' and her man. It's time for my payback and this little trail will be nothing like what I have planned for them. Revenge is so sweet.

*******Fifty Shades Shattered********

Christian

I hated having to wait for something to happen. I have been able to pull strings and control everything in my life for the past couple of weeks, but here I am sitting in a damn courtroom listening to the bullshit that Linc and Elena have put Ana, my family and even me through the last 5 years. Yet, I can't have them sentenced right this moment. No, we have to rehash the crap they have inflicted upon our lives. It's not fair how people do crimes and then get a chance to say why they did it, like them trying to justify the reasoning is going to make it alright somehow.

Ana was holding onto my hand as she watched the events unfolding from the attorney's of our apartment explosion from 5 years ago. This isn't what I wanted to do today, but if it means getting some closer than I am all for it. Yet, somehow I just don't feel like I will be getting closer no it just seems like one chapter is ending as another one is beginning.

"What are you thinking?" Ana asks me as she pulls me from my thoughts.

"Just thinking about the past, and how this will all be over soon hopefully," I mutter softly.

"I feel the same way," Ana says as she pulls my hand back into her lap. I continue to watch as Elena keeps trying to catch glimpses of me from the corner of her eye. I try really hard to keep my eyes focused on the judge. As the judge and the attorney's talk and go over things I just focus on my breathing because I feel like a panic attack might be coming on. I really don't know how things have gotten out of control so bad. Elena was one of my friends; she had showed me so much over the years of our friendship. Yet, her she was as a broken old woman.

I can't believe I put my wife and family in her path. I don't understand why she had to come back and tey to ruin my life. I gave up on her several years ago when I realized just how right Ana had been about what Elena had really done to me. I had mistrusted my life and feelings to her for far too long. This was it after everything was said and done during this trail I am done with her. I guess I was lost in thought for quite a while because I felt Ana pulling on her hand from mine.

"Ana," I question.

"The judge has called it quits for today," she says as she stands up.

"Oh," I say softly. We headed out of the courtroom to be assaulted by the paparazzi. I pull Ana close to me as Taylor and Sawyer lead us through the masses of flashing lights and questions.

"Christian, you were so far away today during the proceedings'. Do you really want to come to them every day," Ana asks as Taylor begins to drive us back home. I think for a moment.

"I think that I shouldn't go back, too many memories that need to be left there and not thought about," I mutter as a tear slips out of the corner of my eye. Ana slips her seatbelt off and slides into my lap. I want to reprimand her for putting her safety in danger, but right my need for her comfort outweighs any still control issue I might have. I love the feel of my wife in my arms as she wraps her arms around my back, and begin to make soothing circles on mine. She does this until we pull into the driveway and Taylor opens my door.

"Sir," Taylor says as Ana reaches her hand out for his help. I unbuckle my seatbelt and follow my wife into out house.

"Momma," Teddy calls out as he runs into Ana.

"Hey, baby boy how are you doing," she asks softly as she pulls him up into her arms.

"Momma, tight," Teddy whines after a couple of moments.

"Sorry honey," she whispers as she lets him go. As she stands back up I notice it is her turn to cry, but she wipes the stray tears away. "Not right now," she whispers as I put my arms around her waist. I nod into her shoulder.

"Let's focus on the kids and our family," I whisper into her ear as we look at Mia, her twins and our two kids playing on the floor in the living room. I smile at the sight before me knowing that our days are going to get longer, while the stress is going to be hard for all of us.

********Fifty Shades Shattered********


End file.
